I'm Fine
by Disneyfan10
Summary: The Newsies had just won their strike against Pulitzer, but in the aftermath of all the action, a newsgirl is left with a hunting memory that returns to her mind every time she closes her eyes. This causes her pushes everyone away, and shut down from what happened. Yet, there's one Newsie who won't be pushed out so easily. (Sequel to Strike)
1. Chapter 1 You're Safe Now

Chapter 1 You're Safe Now

August 1899

It was a warm and late Summer night. The window was open just a crack to let in a nice cool breeze every now and then, the only sound that filled the air were snores of the sleeping teenage boys in the bunk room. Every now and then there'd be a creek from those who shifted in their sleep. It was a quiet night for the Newsies of New York. Not a sound could be heard from the streets below, something rare for a city that never sleeps.

It was a peaceful and quiet night...until a loud scream was shot through the air. Jolting the sleeping teenage boys awake, and may or may not have made Finch, and Buttons, and Specs fall out of their top bunks. "This better not be one of your stupid pranks Racetrack," Albert groaned. The redheaded newsie rolled to the other side and slammed the pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

"It's not," Race replied groggily.

"I think Feisty's havin' a nightmare!" Mush exclaimed as he jumped down from his bunk and ran over to Feister's room. Once he opened the door Mush saw Feister was in fact having a nightmare. He was afraid this would happen; with the Refuge being a living nightmare, even the toughest girl would end up breaking. So, without giving it a second thought Mush ran over to the bed, where Feister was tossing and turning, and yelling out things that tore his heart up. He then carefully started to shake her awake, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"No, stop it!"

"Feister," Mush said as he shook her awake.

"Let me go!" Feister exclaimed while trying to get away from whoever was holding her. But that didn't stop Mush from shaking her awake. No matter what he did it only seemed to make things worse. "Feister, wake up, yer having a nightmare," Mush said, trying to wake her up. But by the looks of things it was getting worse by the second.

"Don't hurt me, please."

"I'd never hurt ya," he said sweetly. "C'mon Feisty, wake up, it's me Mush." when nothing seemed to work an idea popped into Mush's head. Maybe, just maybe it would work. "Claire," he whispered using her real name. It was weird to be saying it. But Mush has seen the older boys do it when one of the youngers are having a nightmare. So it had to work for Feister. Right? "Listen to me, yer havin' a nightmare. C'mon Claire, wake up."

All of a sudden Feister shot up. She was hyperventilating. Her heart pounding out of her chest. Her face was red, and a little sweaty. There were a few shorter locks of hair that were in front of her face, and her braids were starting to fall out of it's bunches. "Hey, it's ok, just breathe," Mush said quietly while lightly brushing away her hair. His hand then traveled down her face, to her shoulder and then her arm. He then started to lightly trace one of the bruises that were on her forearm. The patch of skin had a dark purple color and felt tender.

Mush didn't even realize what he was doing until Feister put her hand on top of his. He looked into her eyes and was suddenly brought back to the real world."Yer safe now," Mush said in a sweet tone. "The Refuge closed, an' the Spider's in jail remember? Yer the one who handcuffed that sucker." Feister smiled weakly, trying to put on a brave face. But Mush could see right through her. "Don't do that," he sighed. The face Feister was wearing Mush knew all too well, it was the one she wore when she was convincing herself that nothing was wrong, and that she was fine. When in fact she wasn't.

"Do what?" Feister asked innocently. She was hoping that that just this once Mush wouldn't push the matter any further. But when he sighed she knew it wasn't any use in hoping.

"I've been there before, I know what it's like," Mush replied. "Feisty, you'se can tell me anything."

"I's fine," she replied quietly with a small smile. "Really, I'm perfectly fine." but Feister wasn't if she really believed what she was saying. Then again, she wasn't the best at talking about her more personal feelings. "It's late ya know. Probably should get back to sleep."

"Sure yer gonna be fine by yourself?" Mush asked with concern. "I's can stay here if ya want." Feister smiled as she squeezed his hand tighter. "That's real sweet of ya. But I's be fine on me own."

"Ya sure?" Mush asked. He didn't really want to leave Feister alone, for the fear that she might get another nightmare. But he also didn't want to push her or anything.

"I's sure," Feister replied.

"Ok. but if ya change yer mind, you'se know where ta find me," Mush replied. Feister nodded as a small smile spread across her face. Mush leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss on her forehead. He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away. He smiled before getting off the bed and walked over to the door. Before he left he turned around and lean his head on the door before saying, "Night Feisty. Sweet dreams."

"Night dummy," Feister replied with a small smile as she thought, "_I sure hope so_." when the door closed Feister let out a sigh of relief. She hugged herself as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She brushed the tears away, but more just spilled down.

It was a good thing she got Mush to leave when he did because she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the act. If there's one thing Feister hates more than anything, it;scrying in front of any of the boys. It already happened once, and she didn't want to let that happen again. "Cryin' means yer weak, an' I's ain't weak," Feister quietly reminded herself. "Stop yer bawlin' an' go back ta sleep. You'se had a long day, an' ya need the rest." after a few deep breaths Feister carefully laid back down.

The second she closed her eyes Snyder the Spider's face popped up into her head. Feister's eyes shot opened. She started to shake a little. Thinking she was just cold she pulled the covers up. But when she realized it was still summer she kicked off the top blanket. Which was a bad idea since her legs were badly bruised and scratched.

The same goes for the rest of her body. Even with every cut, and scraped being cleaned, and banged up everything still hurt. She groaned quietly to herself as she laid there in the bed. Feister took a deep breath before closing her eyes again. But memories of that awful place came flooding back. Once again her eyes shot open.

There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. The nightmares she was getting were real. It all happened, not out of fear, but memories. And it was only a matter of times that memories would be mixed with her worst fear. Feister then thought that maybe she should go get Mush and ask him to stay with her until she falls asleep. But knowing him he'd probably end up staying the whole night. Which wouldn't be such a bad idea. But then Feister remembered that if she did get a nightmare she'd end up crying and…she'll just have to stay up for the rest of the night. It can't be too late, right?

* * *

"Just where do ya think yer goin'?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ta wash up for the day," Feister replied as she turned around, and sure enough Mush was standing right there. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, and had that face.

"Dijya stay up all night?" Mush asked once he noticed the bags under Feister's eyes.

"No," Feister replied before yawning. "I's woke up earlier then usual an' since I's couldn't go back ta sleep I's just stayed up." ok, there was some truth in that. She couldn't go back to sleep and just stayed up. Now, Feister did try to go back to sleep. But every time she'd close her eyes the memory of the Refuge would slowly come back to haunt her.

"Feister, never in yer life do ya wake up early," Mush replied. "Ya stayed up after I's left, didn't ya." it was more of a statement then a question. Mush knows Feister well enough to know that she isn't telling the whole story.

"No!" Feister yelled. "I's told ya that I's woke up early an' couldn't go back ta sleep so I's just stayed up. That's it," she replied firmly while crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't ya be restin'?" Mush asked in a concerned tone

"Shouldn't ya keep yer mouth shut," Feister spat back.

"Yer not sellin' today," Mush replied firmly. There was no way that he was going to let Feister, who just go back from the Refuge, got out into the city in the current state she was in. Her body needed to rest after those two long weeks in hell. Heck, Mush could tell that Feister was having a hard time standing on her own two feet. She kept shifting her weight from one side to another, and her eyes were having a hard time staying open.

But Feister would rather be her usual stubborn self than stay in bed and get some well deserved rest. "I's am too an' yer not stoppin' me!" Feister replied. When she turned around to go wash up for the day, Jack was now standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Jack I-"

"Bed," Jack cut off in a serious tone.

"But-"

"Now!"

"I's fine!" Feister yelled quickly. "Get it through yer thick head. All of ya bums!" she yelled while looking around the bunk room. The rest of the newsies were standing there like idiots and watched everything unfold. While they all knew it would be a good idea to back up Jack and Mush, they wanted to live. "I's perfectly fine!"

"Feisty, just take a day or two off an' then you'se can get back out there." Specs said in a soft, calming tone. In hopes that it would work, but it didn't and only seemed to set Feister off more. "I's sold papes yesterday an' no one stopped me!" Feister yelled. Why can't these boys understand that she's perfectly fine!

While it is sweet that they care so much, truth is that Feister was itching to get back out in the fresh air. Or as fresh as you can get in New York. Either way there was no way she was going to stay in the Lodge all day. "It was a half day," Jack said. "Like Specs said, just take a few days off until ya get yer strength back, then you'se can get back out there."

"Fine," Feister grumbled before turning on her heel and walked back into her room and slammed the door. Even though Feister could've kept hold of her ground, but once Jack made up his mind, there was no way she would win.

"Sometimes I forget how stubborn that goil can be," Jack said while shaking his head. "No wonder she got the name "Feister"._"_ Jack thought out loud as a hidden smile spread across his lips. He remembered the scrawny and scared little girl he had found with Race and Specs that one night. And boy, did she prove she wasn't a scared little girl he thought she'd be.

Barely a few minutes in the Lodge she told off the new kid like it was nothing, and the boy she had told off was at a lost for words. Now look, those two were a couple. It was obvious it would happen sooner or later, but now that it became real, it's actually hard to believe. "Anyways," Jack said as he came back to the real world. "Mush, think you'se will be ok ta watch 'er for the day?"

"What? Do I's look like, 'er mudda?" Mush asked.

"I's was just thinkin' since yer datin' now you'se wouldn't mind watchin' 'er," Jack replied in a matter of fact tone. But what really shocked him was that Mush didn't want to watch Feister for the day. In fact, Jack thought that Mush would jump at the chance for some alone time with Feister. "Well, if ya really don't want ta I guess-"

"Hey!" Mush quickly cut off. "I's was just kiddin'," he said with a small laugh.

"You'se got 'er?" Jack asked.

"Whaddya think I's been doin' for the past nine years?" Mush asked with a wide smile. Jack only sighed and shook his head. Of course it was a joke. Why wasn't he surprised? Jack sighed and rolled his eyes before saying, "Alright, the rest of ya bums get ready. We's got papes ta sell!"

"Carryin' the banner!" the rest of the boys replied before quickly getting ready for the day.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story****, I would just like to point out that this story is mainly hurt/comfort and some sweet moments between Mush and Feister. Which is completely different from the usual love, hate, secret crush thing, we're all used too. In other words, this is NOT gonna be my best work (believe me, I rewrote this like three times, and still question what the heck is going on), yet, this story is kinda important as well. You'll see why as we go along. So bare with me. ****Alright, you all know the drill, don't Newsies, except any ocs which are mine. You know my update days, and I ****Hope you enjoyed, reading this first chapter, thanks for reading and I'll see ya Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2 Day Off

Chapter 2 Day Off

When Mush opened the door he saw Feister was sitting up in the bed while playing with the tip of one of her braids. He walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. Feister didn't look at him and the two of them sat in silence, until Mush asked, "Wanna play war?" Feister looked up, but didn't say anything. She looked pretty tired and Mush was hoping that he could somehow wear her out just a little bit more so she could go to sleep. "We's haven't played in awhile."

"Maybe later," Feister replied quietly. In all honesty, she really wasn't in the mood to play war. She was however, tired. Really, really tired. But she didn't want to go to sleep. In fear that she would get a nightmare. Oh, who was she kidding, Feister knew very well she was going to get a nightmare.

"Ya look beat Feisty. How bout ya get some sleep," Mush said, trying to get her to just get a little rest. Throughout the whole strike, a million thoughts ran miles in Mush's mind if Feister was ok. Did she eat enough? Was she getting any sleep? Was she still alive? And a billion other things Mush didn't want to think about ever again. Now that's all over, Mush is glad Feister was back in the safety of the Lodge where he could keep an eye on her.

Now, it's pretty obvious Mush had always had a protective streak for Feister. Even at a young age he always made sure she was doing ok. Though he always brushed it off thinking it was just him looking out for her like a brother would for his little sister. But as time went by that all quickly changed, feelings and other emotions came in, and that protectiveness became stronger.

It probably drove Feister crazy more often than not. But if she was safe and sound by the end of the day, Mush could sleep easily. So when Feister went to the refuge, he was a complete and utter mess. Kid Blink was the one who mostly slapped some sense back into Mush, getting him to eat and sleep a bit. But the only thing that would put Mush's mind at ease was knowing Feister was safe, and now that she was, new worries came into play.

"I's told ya I's ain't tired," Feister replied firmly.

"Tell that ta the bags under yer eyes," Mush replied. When Feister didn't answer, Mush knew he had her there. He took both her hands into his and said, "Feisty, I's know ya stayed up all night. Ya shoulda told me. I's woulda stayed with ya if yer nightmares were that bad."

"Speakin' of eyes, how yers?" Feister asked changing the subject. She glanced up to see the sinner on Mush's eye was still there. It wasn't_ as_ bad from when he visited her at the Refuge, but it was still pretty bad.

"Good compared ta the one I's gave that goon," Mush replied with a laugh. But Feister didn't reply. Usually she'd laugh, make a smart comment before laughing some more. Those were the moments Mush loved the most, hearing Feister laugh and getting her to smile. Now she was a completely different person, the refuge had taken its toll, and there was no telling what would happen. "Feisty, I's know ya stayed up all night. Ya shoulda told me. I's woulda stayed with ya if yer nightmares were that bad," Mush said, changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"I's fine, alright!" Feister snapped. Mush sighed, he knew he shouldn't push the matter anymore than he already has. The more he'd push her to talk, the more she'd bottle up. As a few minutes passed, Mush couldn't help but notice the wounds on her arms. He knew her injuries were bad. After all, _he_ was the one who helped her clean them up, but he didn't think it looked that bad. There were some small bruises that were so close together it looked like a big one from a far, not to mention the cuts that criss crossed over the each other.

Taking that into consideration Mush couldn't help but think that most of this was his fault. If he had just kept a closer eye on her maybe this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't walked up next to Jack when Weasel and the goons showed up and just stayed next to her, maybe she would've made it out along with the others. But then again, she did save Crutchie.

A couple of hours passed slowly in silence. There were a few times when Mush tried to get Feister to talk. But she barely said anything. Only a simple nod and that was it. There was also the times where he tried to get her to eat something. Even just a small bite. But she wasn't hungry. And when he wasn't trying to get her to talk or eat, there was the matter of sleep. Again, that didn't happen.

* * *

"C'mon Mush, this is Feisty we's tawkin' bout here," Jojo said trying to cheer up said boy. It was night time, and after a long day of selling, the boys were talking to one another about the day's events.

"I's dunno," Mush replied. The way Feister had acted that day was well...she wasn't her loud and feisty self. Instead she was quieter than a mouse. On the bright side Mush (with the help of Jack) finally got Feister to go to sleep, and while Mush wanted to stay next to the bed to make sure Feister didn't get any nightmares, Jack thought that wouldn't be the smartest idea.

It would most likely make Feister relent in anything Mush told her to do, and then both of them wouldn't get any sleep. It was already hard enough to deal with one stubborn newsie, even more so with that newsie being a girl. But two newsies who didn't get enough sleep? Well, let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Jojo is right." Which made Jojo and Mush let out a small yelp when Finch appeared out of nowhere. Well actually Finch was in the bunk above (Mush's to be correct) and leaned his head was over the edge while he held onto the side of the bunk so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "Fore ya know it she'll be yellin' at the top of 'er lungs, an' back ta 'er old self," the older boy finished.

"Bird brain has a point, Mush," Jojo added. "This is Feisty we's tawkin' bout here. Knowin' 'er, she'll open up soon."

"I's just real worried bout 'er," Mush mumbled as he twisted his cap with his hands.

"We's all worried bout 'er," Finch said, right before falling onto the ground and landed on top of Romeo, who groaned as he said, "If you people would stop landin' on me I's wouldn't be this short!" Some of the boys laughed as Finch got up and helped Romeo. But Mush was lost in his own mind. He wondered how he was going to handle this one. Feister is stubborn, maybe too much for her own good. Mush knows that better than anyone, and he knows that it won't be easy to get her to open up about what happened in the Refuge. That is, if he can get her to talk about it.

It wouldn't be an easy task seeing as Feister isn't the best when it comes to her emotions. But, nothing about Feister was easy to deal with. She does what she wants, and it usually gets her into trouble, leaving Mush to dig her out of whatever mess she gets into. Mush can't even count the times where he had to hold Feister back from soaking from someone, or the times he had to cover her mouth before she could run it.

Though it was playing with actual fire, Mush wouldn't let Feister soak someone (even if they really deserved it) but that's also one of the reasons why Mush fell in love with Feister in the first place. She's always had spunk, and never backed down for nothing. But now that she's been to the Refuge, who knows if Feister will ever be feisty again.

* * *

**Author's note**

**This is cute, and sad at the same time for me. Cute because, hey! Mush and Feister are finally a couple, but sad seeing as the Refuge has taken it's toll on Feister :(….yeah, I feel way more confident in future chapters than these first two. H****ope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 Back on the Job

Chapter 3 Back on the Job

A few days had gone by and while the boys wanted Feister to stay in bed a little bit longer, she was very relentless in talking all of them into letting her go back out into the city. Despite their better judgment they let her. Which brings us to now. After getting dressed and heading of the door Feister couldn't help but smile to see that nothing had changed.

The boys were still rowdy as ever, running around stealing this, or throwing that, with the occasional, "I'll soak ya!" from Race to Albert who wouldn't give up the game of steal the cigar. And once again, Feister wondered if Albert had a death wish or something. "So, it's yer first day back, you'se excited?" Mush asked happily as he walked up to Feister, and leaned on the doorframe with a little smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Feister replied quietly before going to the sink to wash up her face. For the rest of the morning all Feister heard was, "little Feisty's first day back", and "you'se must be excited bout sellin' again" oh and let's not forget the, "take it easy now. Don't work yourself too hard, ya hear". Now, while Feister knew the boys were just being sweet, it annoyed the heck out of her. It was both one of the many perks and downfalls of being one girl in a million boys. They all took it upon themselves to look out for her like she's a helpless little baby. Even though she's proved more than once she can take care of herself, that never stopped the boys from being mamma birds.

After the rather crazy morning and a quick stop at the nuns wagon it was once again off to The World gate, where the newsies were waiting for the headline. To pass the time and keep their minds off the heat some of the boys started to amuse themselves as they waited for the headline. But at the moment Feister was slowly closing and opening her eyes every few seconds, it was one long night with barely any sleep, sure, she got a few minutes worth of sleep before a nightmare woke her up. A few minutes isn't enough to keep her up all day. "Ya sure yer fine ta sell today?" Mush asked as he wrapped an arm around Feister. Usually Mush would feel Feister relax with the tiniest sigh whenever he would wrap an arm around her, but this time he felt her tense up.

"I's sure," Feister replied quietly as she brushed away Mush's arm. While that was something that she'd usually love, it just brought back old memories from the Refuge. The way Snyder's goons would grab her by surprise before….let's not go there.

"Hey guys!" Les exclaimed as he ran up to the gate. The ten (almost) year old's face was as red and had a light sweat from both running and the heat.

"Hey," most of the newsies replied. The almost ten year old's landed on a news girl who was trying to keep herself awake. But what ended up happening was, "Davey!" with in seconds Davey had ran the last few feet and was right next to Les and asked, "What's wrong, are you hurt, do you need to go to the doctor?" Davey asked quickly as he looked Les over for injuries.

"Feister's back," Les chirped happily with a huge smile. Davey only blinked as he processed that was the reason Les yelled. Before Davey could ask how Feister was feeling, the Delancey brothers came to unlock the gate.

"Lookie what we's got here Oscar," Morris taunted. "A couple of street rats an' their little alley cat."

"If I's was you'se I'd shut my mouth fore a fist went in it," Jack replied in a serious tone while clenching his fists tightly.

"Sides, it's bout twenty of us, ta the two of you'se," Race added confidently.

"Aww, c'mon Racer," Albert said as he rested his elbow on the blonde's shoulder. "They's probably just bitter bout how we's kicked their a-"

"Penny for the swear jar!" Elmer shouted before Albert could finish.

"There's a child present!" Davey added as he covered Les' ears.

"Absolutely sorry little butts," Albert finished.

"Funny comin' from the guy who didn't get yer little goily outta the wagon soon as Snyder came," Oscar added with a smirk. A small silence fell over the newsies. Oscar's eyes darted over to Feister as he said, "Oh, you'se didn't tell 'em what happened fore-"

"Say anudda word, an' ya die right here, right now Delancey," Mush cut off as he stepped in front of Feister. More insults were traded back and fourth. Only Davey, Crutchie and Feister stayed quiet. Feister started to tense up a bit, to which Crutchie started to lightly rub her back to put her at ease a bit. But when a few insults were thrown at Feister, she didn't even think twice about throwing a punch at Oscar (who had taunted her the most). Sadly, Feister didn't have as much strength as she used to. She didn't move her arm fast enough. Which resulted in Oscar catching her fist and threw her down to the ground.

You know how if you throw food some birds they go into attack mood? Well, let's just say that's how the boys are with someone hurts Feister in anyway possible, even if some bum looks at her wrong they'll do something. And there was no stopping these boys from getting back at the Delancey brothers. By the end of everything, the Delancey brothers faces were messed up, the newsies got off easy, and Les learned some new words. In which Davey said if he ever used them he'd be in massive trouble.

"You ok?" Mush asked as he helped Feister up from the ground.

"Yeah," Feister replied with the smallest smile. "Thanks for what ya did. Same goes for all ya bummers."

"That was awesome!" Les exclaimed with the happiest face possible.

"A little overboard if you ask me," Davey mumbled.

"You mess with this little gem, we's mess with you'se," Mush said as he slung an arm around Feister, to which she once again removed because even the smallest touch could remind her of the Refuge.

"If you're done bein' sappy we's got work ta do," Kid Blink said as he pulled Mush into a headlock. The two boys started to rough house a bit, in which Davey had to pull them apart because Jack was too busy laughing. After getting in line to get their papers Davey said, "Hey Feister. Are you feeling ok?" he put on a brave face as he took in the sight, bruises, and cuts all over her arms, and probably on her legs too.

"Fit as a fiddle." Feister smiled, but tensed up a bit. Not because she didn't trust Davey, but because memories of the brawl came flooding back. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she flinched at the sudden contact, but then relax once she saw who it was. "Yer sure yer up for this?" Mush asked. His voice was asking, but his eyes were telling her she wasn't.

"Carryin' the banner," was her reply. Mush sighed, probably for the hundred time that day. Feister was stubborn, sometimes too much for her own good. He was going to protest, but decided not too. He knew that she would tired herself out and it would be easier to get her to go back to the Lodge.

* * *

"The headlines seem to be gettin' worse an' worse by the second," Mush said, trying to strike up a conversation with Feister as they walked to their selling spot.. "I's think ole Pulitzer is just mad that we's won. I's wouldn't be surprised if he's mood last longer than you'se. An' you'se can get pretty moody. You'se got a temper shorter you'se is." Mush was sure that would get Feister to laugh, but he was wrong. Heck, not even a simple smile or nod. All she did was keep her eyes on the ground. "Smile, will ya!" he exclaimed happily. "You'se back out in the big city. Not cooped up in yer room."

For the rest of the walk Mush kept trying to get Feister to so much as to look at him (he'd given up on the smiling about ten minutes ago) but nothing seemed to work. The only work that was done was selling the papers. As they sold every so often Mush would glance over at Feister, who seemed to be doing alright. But lacked her usual energy, he guessed she was either tired, or was just a little rusty since it was her first day back on the job.

There were no good stories in the paper so business was slow. It was a hot day and Feister decided to take a small break. She sat down on the curb and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Seeing as there was nothing much to do Feister took one of the newspapers from her bag and started reading it a bit. It was all boring stuff like what the big shots are doing, or about the mayor's family, and how the butcher's meat order is a week late.

That's when a light bulb turned on in Feister's. So, without even thinking twice she shot up and yelled, "Extra! Extra! Mayor's daughter runs off with the butcher's son! Ya heard the story right here!" Soon enough a few people came by to buy a paper. Even though it's been awhile since she had carried the banner, she could sell like nobody's business.

"Looks like you'se still got it," Mush said as he walked up to Feister with a smile on his face.

"I's never lost it," Feister replied in a obvious tone. Mush's smiled seemed to have grown in the few moments. Which gave Feister a somewhat bad feeling, she took the smallest step back as she asked ever so quietly "Whaddya smilin' at?"

"You, ya nitwit," Mush replied with a small laugh. Now, Mush would be lying to himself is he said that the didn't see the fear in Feister's eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked taking a step forward, which only made her take a step back. "Feisty, it's just me, it's Mush. I's ain't gonna hurt ya."

"H-how do I know yer tellin' the truth?" Feister asked with the smallest hint of fear in her voice. Mush felt his heart rip in that moment. Never in a million years did he think Feister would ever ask him something like that. Which made him wonder, was the Refuge really that bad? But the bigger question is, what happened to make Feister think that he would hurt her.

"Hey kid, you gave me fake news! I want my money back." a very angry voice yelled. Mush and Feister looked up to see a very big and angry looking guy who was in a nice suit and clenching the newspaper in his fist.

* * *

**Author's note**

**So...there was a little bit of protective brother newsies in this chapter, which I honestly think made it better. Thank goodness for the weird last minute ideas that come into my mind. ****Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Stay Away

Chapter 4 Stay Away

Feister was too scared to even move as the big guy quickly crossed the street. She then felt someone grab her hand and start to pull and then drag her away. Feister tried to get out of whoever was dragging her, but it was no use. She heard a voice tell her to stop struggling, which scared her more. She couldn't see who it was, for her eyes were blinded by the memories from the Refuge.

After running for a few minutes Feister was pulled into a alleyway against her will, and without even thinking twice, she shoved whoever had yanked her and made a run for it. There was no way she was going to let who ever grabbed her soak her. While Feister could soak whoever grabbed her, she knew she didn't have enough strength to do so, at least not yet.

While running through the alleyways, Feister knew she had lost her chaser. That is until she tripped over something and fell into a blocked off corner. It was at that moment Feister knew there would be no escaping now. Memories of the Refuge quickly flooded her mind. Feister is a strong girl, sure, but even the strongest person can break after being pushed to the limit.

As he slowed his pace down Mush finally found Feister backed up in a blocked off alley. Why she had run away from him, he had no idea, he was just glad he found her before anything bad happened. After taking a few deep breaths Mush slowly walked up to her as he said, "There ya are."

"Stay back," Feister replied shakily as her breath quicken.

"Feisty, it's just me," Mush said as he took a few more steps closer to her.

"Stay back!" Feister yelled. "Please, just leave me alone." she hugged her knees to her chest. Fear quickly filled her eyes as she started to shake as if it was a cold December night. Her heart pounded out of her chest, as her body tensed up. It then hit Mush what was going on. Memories from the Refuge were without a doubt swirling around her mind. Mush took his cap off and stuffed it in his back pocket before ever so slowly making his way to where Feister had backed herself up to Every time she told him to stay away he stopped in his tracks before slowly walking up to her again. It hurt to hear Feister to tell him to just stay away, and honestly, he wanted to stop hearing that. But he wasn't about to just leave her with those memories running lose in her mind.

In a matter of moments Mush was now just a few feet away from Feister, he kneeled down so now they were face and face. Those brown eyes that were filled with fire was replaced with fear, but what hurt Mush more was seeing such a strong girl to be pressing herself in a small corner. "Hey, it's ok," he said quietly. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, Claire." it still felt odd to use her 'real' name. But if it woke her up from a nightmare it should get her out of whatever was going on.

"H-how do ya know my name?" Feister asked quietly while looking the boy who was next to her up and down.

"Since the first time we's met," Mush replied. "Remember? Ya said I's had mush for brains." Mush smiled at the fond memory. When Feister nodded her head slightly, Mush carefully brushed his fingers on hers. Feister didn't pull her hand back, she seemed to hesitate for a moment before she ever so lightly brushed her fingers with his.

Memories from the Refuge started to wash away little by little every time she brushed her finger's with the boy's. Feister didn't know why she felt so connected to the boy. Eventually they were soon holding hands, and Feister felt so relaxed just as when a lightbulb went off in her head. "Mush?" she asked once it hit her what was going on.

"Yeah?" he asked. Feister didn't say anything, she only hugged him tightly. "Yer safe now, no one's gonna hurt ya," Mush whispered in her ear, he was relieved that whatever just happened was over. There was no telling if it would happen again or not. For now however, it was over. "C'mon, let's get some lunch. I's starving' something' fierce. I'll pay."

"It was yer day ta pay anyways," Feister replied with the smallest smile. Mush laughed and shook his head as he got up. After dusting off his pants he helped Feister up in one swift move. At first, she was a little wobbly on her feet, but after a few moments she was fine.

The two newsies walked to Jacobi's hand in hand. It was quiet, sure, but that was the least of their problems. Feister was worried about the memories of the Refuge coming back to haunt her, while Mush was worried about pretty much everything that had to do with Feister and the Refuge. Mush knew it would be hard to get through to Feister if anything happened, but for now things were back to normal. When they entered Jacobi's Deli most of the newsies were back from the morning's work. As usual some of them were talking very loudly, while others were playing some sort of card game. "So, whaddya in the mood for?" Mush asked. Feister shrugged before saying, "I don't care. Just get whatever."

"Alright, I'll just tell Jacobi ta toss whatever in between two slices of bread." for the first time in who knows how long, Feister laughed. She actually laughed! Mush felt a small relief wash over him. The events that had happened not too long ago, he thought that Feister would back track. But instead she actually laughed! It wasn't a big laugh or anything. Just a little one, but never the less, it still brought some ease to Mush. It was a sign that somewhere inside, Feister was healing. Though, it would be a slow process for Feister to completely heal. At least Mush knew that she was getting onto the right track.

Mush smiled as he said, "I'll get the food an' you'se get our usual table." Feister nodded before going over to their table. While some were talking others were in a pretty intense game of cards, instead of putting their money on the line, the boys were using peanuts. Little Les was in the game, and so far it looked like he was beating Jojo and Tommy, which made Feister smile. "Heya Feisty, how was yer first day back?" Kid Blink asked as he slid into the spot next to her on the table.

"Good," Feister replied with a small nod, just as Mush came over with a small plate with a sandwich. "I's pretty sure yer in my seat, Blink," Mush said as he glared at said boy.

"Don't see yer name on it," Kid Blink replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, my goil is sitting' next ta ya."

"Will you boys please play nice," Feister asked. She knew it was just good old fashion teasing, but you can never be too safe with a group like the newsies. Well...that and there's also the fact about what Mush said just moments ago. The part about how Blink is sitting next to his girl. And knowing how protective Mush can get...yeah that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Whatever ya say sweetheart, I'll see yer pretty little face later," Blink said. He sent a quick wink to Feister before hopping off the table and went back to his own seat.

"Blink I catch ya flirtin' with Feisty again yer gonna get it!" Mush yelled. Once Kid Blink went back to his own seat Mush rolled his eyes as he set the plate on the table, and then took a seat next to Feister.

"Relax Mush brains," Feister said in a calm tone. "Blink's just tryin' ta annoy ya," just to get one thing straight, Feister was used to the boys flirting with her. After all, there were the many times where they'd practice on her when they were having girl troubles. Though she knew nothing when it came to anything on the lines of flirting, they still did it. Yes it did feel a bit weird on both parts, but the boys are hopeless when it comes to girls, and Feister is well...she just did it so they'd leave her alone. "Sides, that's gonna be happening' a lot now."

"If it happens again someone is gettin' a black eye!" Mush yelled while sending a glaring back off look to all the boys. Who stopped what they were doing and looked at each with a "ya sure" facial expression. "I's warning ya bums now. Don't go makin' any moves on Feisty." Mush slung an arm around Feister before saying, "This one's off limits. So stay away."

Feister couldn't help but blush, she tried to hide it, but someone had to go on and yell, "Aww...little Feisty's blushin'!" which only made Feister hide the dark red color on her cheeks. "Shut up," she said in a embarrassed tone. That only made the boys to tease her even more to the point where Feister hid her face in Mush's chest. Which he found kind of cute, but that also prompt the other newsies to continue the teasing. And while Mush said he wasn't blushing, his pink ears betrayed him. In other words, it was a very interesting lunch, with endless teasing and blushing.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Before we get into the A/N I'd like to thank two guest reviewers. ****One of you asked if I could post more soon. In case you didn't know, I update on Mondays and Fridays :). Sorry to hear the first day of school was rough for you, but I'm glad you love stories like this one. I'm sure Feister will her bite back, and trust Mush again ;). Sorry to say, but there isn't going to be another fight with the Delanceys. Thanks for reviewing! **

**To the other guest reviewer, I'm glad you're enjoying my stories! And also sorry to say that you don't see what happened to Feister while she was in the Refuge. I cannot write angst to save my life. I can do light stuff, (mostly seen in Strike in Past Comes Back if you want more action) but, besides the light stuff, writing anything dark is beyond my comfort/ability. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now for the A/N. So...Feister had a little flashback to the Refuge and panicked hen by the end of things it's teasing with Mush and Kid Blink. That went from sad to fun real quick. Apparently I had no clue what I was doing at this point and decided to do something random. ****Bright side! More brotherly love coming in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for bari - I mean reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hot then Cold

Chapter 5 Hot then Cold

The following week was...interesting. Feister was in and out of her mood swings, which may sound good, seeing as Feister is either yelling one minute and laughing the next. But this was completely different from what the boys were used too. One second she seems like her old self, other times her mind is somewhere else, and the rest well...she kept her distance. Yes, it's understandable that the Refuge had taken its toll. All the boys, (even Mush) couldn't touch Feister anymore, in fear that it might trigger her mind into going back to the Refuge.

The night the boys found out they couldn't touch Feister without triggering something was a hard one. It was Specs who first found out since he was wrapping Feister's arm with new bandages. When she started to tense up it all went down hill. It took awhile, but they were able to talk her out of the memory. What happened next was a bit harder seeing as it was bedtime. It was hard getting Feister to relax enough to go to sleep, and it took about three boys and a cup of warm milk (suggested by Crutchie) to get Feister to finally go to sleep.

On another note the boys' injuries from the brawl were healing nicely. Blacks and blues were nothing but a small dots, scrapes and scratches were now small scabs that weren't even there, and even Les' arm was healed. They were all doing much better...except for one. Feister's bruises went from big to medium, while scrapes and scratches were just starting to scab over. While she was healing physically she wasn't healing mentally.

During the day when Feister would sell the papers, she was quiet and stand offish, at lunch she'd barely eat anything, no matter how much the boys would tell her she needed food in her stomach. The afternoons were the same as the mornings, only Feister seemed more tired than ever, and back at the Lodge, she would go straight into her room for the rest of the night. Every time the boys would ask if Feister wanted to talk, she would blow up and say that she's fine and to stop worrying about it. But with every night, the nightmares seemed to become worse, it got harder and harder to wake Feister up since the littlest touch would make it worse than before.

"I'm gettin' real worried bout her," Romeo whispered one night as he was getting ready for bed.

"An' you'se think we ain't?" Race asked sarcastically for across the room. It was late when the last of the newsies piled into the Lodge, with it being late, the boys all decided to get some rest rather than play a few games of cards or rough house. Well...that and Feister was asleep, and so far, she wasn't getting a nightmare. All the newsies hoped that it would be a nightmare free night for Feister, but deep down inside they knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Look boys," Jack said breaking the silence. "We's all been there, an' know what it's like." Jack paused for a few moments before continuing. "The Spider knows how ta get into heads, and I'm guessin' that's what he did, he...he knows someone's weakness and, there's also the guards who don't give a darn about what happens ta kids as long as they get paid. We's all gone though what Feisty's goin' through now. So just give 'er some space, time an' she'll come round."

"But she's never this quiet!" Mush said, trying to keep his voice at a normal speaking tone. "One minute she's fine an' the next she ain't." in the past week Feister had been keeping her distance more and more everyday. Mush tried his best to make sure Feister's ok, but she always blows it off, saying that she's fine when he knows she's not. Now, Mush knows Feister is probably the most stubborn person on the planet, but he didn't think it would be _this _hard to get her to talk. He's gotten her to talk about lots of stuff before, and though she never really gave that many details, she still told him stuff, so why was now any different?

"In the end yer the one she's gonna go tah first," Jack reminded. "But, that also means yer the one she's gonna shy away from the most." silence fell over the bunk room as the boys tried to figure out what Jack meant by that. Ok, sure, it does make sense, but a little more explaining would be nice too. "We's all know Feisty's a tough goil with a million emotions bottled in that tiny little body." Jack was so tired at the moment he wasn't sure if he was making any sense, plus whenever he's tired (just like any other newsie) his accent thickens with every passing second. "So it's obvious she won't know how ta process those feelings an' the only person who can crack open that bottle is whoever her boyfriend is."

Mush never thought about it that way before. He thought Feister was just being her usual stubborn self, but she's just a girl trying to hide how she really feels. Mush knows better than anyone that Feister is always trying to be one of the boys, but at the end of the day, she's a girl, and girls are just more emotional than guys are.

"Hey Al?" Romeo piped up quietly. "What was Oscar sayin' the other day bout how you'se ran off when Snyder came?" silence filled the air as the newsies all looked to where the redhead was.

"It was after I's ran outta the brawl. I's hidein an alley so the bulls wouldn't find me. Not too far away there was a wagon, an' the next thing I's know the Delanceys are carryin' Feisty an' threw her into the wagon. I's knew I's had ta do somethin'. So when the coast was clear I's ran over ta the wagon an' looked inside ta see she was out like a light. I's started pickin' the lock an' as I's was doin' that, I's heard Spider's voice, an' I's ran fore I's could get 'er out." Albert paused for a moment. "But not fore the Delenceys saw me. They's started ta soak me more an'...I's got away as fast as I's could. On a normal day I's coulda taken 'em on. But that day, I's couldn't. Kicked myself everyday for not gettin' Feisty outta there. So don't go feelin' bad bout yourselves Crutch an' Mush, cause I's was the one who failed in the end."

"It was my idea that we's started the strike in the first place," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "None of ya woulda gotten hurt if we didn't stick it ta old man Pulitzer."

"But I's glad we's did," Specs added. "If the strike never happened, you'se wouldn't have meet Kath. Davey an' Les wouldn't be apart of the family, an' let's not forget if Feisty hadn't gone ta the Refuge, she an' Mush would still be obliviously in love. An' not do anythin' bout it. Yeah, Feisty goin' ta the Refuge was awful cause no one should be in there ta begin with. But ya know the sayin'. Two wrongs make a right. Everythin' turned out for the best in the end, wouldn't ya say?"

"But Feisty ain't yellin' bout how stupid we's are anymore," Jojo pointed out. "I's ain't complainin'. It's nice not ta be yelled at by a tiny goil for once. But...I's statin' ta miss it."

"Like Jack said, we's all been there an' know what it's like," Race reminded. "She'll come round fore we's know it. An' Al, don't go beatin' yourself up. I's was the first one ta bolt outta there. It's my job ta get ya idiots outta hot wada when Jack can't. Same goes for ya Crutch, don't go gettin' all sad an' such. Feisty didn't know she'd end up in the Refuge, neither did ya for that matter. I's say we's take all the blame any of us are feelin' bout Feisty in the Refuge an' shove it down the Delanceys, throats for throwin' our goil into that livin' nightmare!" needless to say, Race started to go on one of his ram pages.

Jack stopped Race before he could go any further on his plan to find the meanest alley cat and shove it down the Delanceys pants. While it was rather entertaining to think about. The newsies weren't _that_ cruel to do such a thing. Although Jack was wondering if the newsies were actually going to do that the next day. All the boys are protective of Feister, and though she can take care of herself. Hurt her and not only will someone get soaked by a small girl, but also would have to deal with a bunch of angry brothers. "Alright I's think it's time for us ta get some rest fore we's all end up on the floor," and with that, all hurried off to bed.

For the rest of the night Mush tossed and turned, trying to figure out how he was going to get her to talk. Feister has a hard shell that was unbreakable, and she knew how to put up a fight, even when she needed help she always did everything on her own. There were a few rare times when she would go to him for help. And that's when it hit him. Mush remembered one time she said that "crying means yer weak an' I ain't weak". It was the only explanation why she was acting the way she was. Sure there was the other things that happened in the Refuge, which just made her bottle up even more. Usually Feister would tell Mush everything, even if she didn't want to she'd still tell him. (if that made any sense) Mush wasn't sure how to help her through this. Feister has been through a lot, but never something like this.

The next morning it was any different. Feister was still quiet as a mouse, shied away from everyone and was sensitive to touch. She put on a smile and went about the day. But sometimes she would get sudden flashbacks from what happened. Yet, something stopped her every time she tried to talk about it. Feister did her best to make sure everyone knew she was perfectly fine, but she was sure Mush could see right through her. Though he hasn't said anything yet, Feister knew that sooner or later he would push her to talk. When in all honesty she didn't want to talk. But, Feister it was no use in hiding what was really going on. But a girl can try.

* * *

**Author's note**

**To clear things up a bit, ****the part with Albert not getting Feister out of the wagon part was something that got cut out of Strike (sort of). The original idea was that Albert was with Feister while running out of the brawl, but when Crutchie calls, she goes into help him, and Albert follows in suit. But somewhere in the rewrite it got cut out because it didn't add anything to the story, (besides making it more sad). But of course, my weird brain decided to bring that back into I'm Fine with a different spin. Anyways, I have to say writing the brotherly love in this chapter was a lot of fun. I've done a few moments when it's just the boys in past stories, but it was never a full on chapter. So, I'm really happy with the way this came out in the end. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! And happy Labor day!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Nightmare

Chapter 6 The Nightmare

_It was dark, and cold, and smelled worse than the streets. Not a single ray of light came through the dirty windows. Feister braced herself against the wall holding her stomach. She had taken a nasty blow and it hurt like no tomorrow. She felt weak, and helpless, and wanted to drop dead. _

_But didn't because, one: she had to stay strong, two: she couldn't let these slime balls see they got to her, and three: she had to stay even stronger for the boys, her brothers, because if word got out that a girl died in the Refuge then they would give up on the strike in a heartbeat._

_"Had enough, girly?" one of the guards taunted. Feister didn't say anything, and only gave a look that could actually kill._

_"Ya know girly, once yer little boyfriend gets here then the real fun will being." an evil smile went across his face that sent chills down Feister's spine._

_"You'se leave 'im outta this," she spat. The guard laughed. "Bring 'im in," he yelled. Soon enough the door opened and another guard dragged in someone who was handcuffed and covered in bruises. He was trying to fight back, but it was no use. The guard threw him to the ground and the first guard yanked him up by the hair. Revealing a familiar face._

* * *

"No!" Feister shouted as she shot up. After taking a few deep breaths, her breathing slowed down once she realized that she was in her own bed, and in The Lodging House, safe from the Refuge. She laid back down on the bed while taking deep breaths, when she heard the door open. Feister guessed it was one of the boys checking to see if everything's alright. Usually the door would be locked, but the boys made it clear that with her nightmares happening there would be no door locking.

"Stop fakin' it, I's know yer awake," a familiar voice said as the bed sunk down a bit. But Feister kept her eyes shut, this was the last thing she wanted to deal. "C'mon Feisty, just tawk ta me," Mush said quietly. "We's always tawk bout stuff, so why is now any different?"

"Just go back ta yer bunk an' got ta sleep," Feister replied quietly while keeping her eyes shut. All she wanted right now was some sleep, but with her nightmares acting up it was going to be one long night.

"Feisty, just tawk ta me," Mush replied quietly. Feister sighed as she turned to the other side of the bed so now her back was facing Mush. All Feister wanted right now was to be left alone, but by the looks of that, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Mush can be very relentless when he wants to be, and seeing the current circumstance, he wasn't going to give this up.

"Want me ta stay with ya?" he asked. Though there was an unspoken rule about no staying in Feister's room for the night, this would be an exception since she was getting nightmares that were keeping her up at night. Mush knows what that's like first hand, and now that it was happening to Feister, he was going to do whatever it took to make her feel safe again.

"If it makes ya feel better," Feister replied with a sigh after a few moments. She knew he wasn't going to leave this alone, so it was better than trying to fight it. Plus, maybe it did make Feister feel a little better knowing Mush would be there next to her. Mush smiled before going under the warm covers. He turned on his side so now he was facing her back. "Sweet dreams Feisty," Mush said quietly as he snuggled into the bed.

"_I sure hope so,_" Feister thought as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as she let her body relax once again. Soon enough Feister was in a deep sleep. For the next hour or so, Mush tried to stay awake just in case Feister had another nightmare. So far everything seemed to be fine, and Mush was starting to think that maybe there was nothing to worry about. That is until Feister started rolling side to side and mumbling stuff Mush could barely understand. Mush pulled Feister as close as he could and started whispering soothing things into her ear. When that didn't work he started to say her real name, trying to get her to wake her up, it seemed like forever until Feister woke up.

"You ok?" Mush asked, with a ton of concern in his voice as he sat up. But Feister didn't answer, instead she hugged him tightly and buried her head into his chest. "Mush, it-it was awful, the soakings, it was worse than the last. I's think one time I's passed out because it was so bad. That place really is a livin' nightmare." Feister sniffled a bit as she pulled herself closer. She started to shake a little while a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's ok, yer safe now, no one's gonna hurt ya." Mush whispered tenderly while rubbing her back. He could feel her shaking herself cold in his arms. On one hand, Feister had finally come clean, but on the other hand Mush hated seeing her like this. Sure, Feister's a strong girl, but even she had a breaking point. So Mush just held Feister in his arms as she the tears rolled down her cheeks, and told him about some things that happened in the Refuge. Though Feister didn't want to tell Mush (or anyone for that matter) she couldn't hold it back anymore. The longer she kept it in, Feister would feel like something was eating her stomach from the inside out. But the moment she came clean, it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Though she hated being this vulnerable to her emotions, Feister couldn't hide it any longer.

Every time Feister would stop to take a few deep breaths, Mush would whisper something soft into her ear. Not only was it a soothing sound, but it also made Feister feel a little safe. "Feisty," Mush whispered tenderly. "Can ya look up?" Feister shook her head, not wanting to meet his gaze. She didn't want him to see her tear stained face. It was one of the things Feister hated most in life. Besides change, and that one Brooklyn boy, and...ok so there's a lot of things Feister hates in life, but right now, she hated the fact that she was crying in front of Mush.

"It's ok Feisty, it's only me." after a few seconds Feister slowly lifted her head and was met with a pair of blue eyes looking softly into her brown ones. "See, that wasn't so hard," Mush said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Yer safe now, nothin' is gonna hurt ya, alright."

"Promise?" Feister asked quietly. Mush smiled as he lightly kissed the top of her head, and lingered there for a few moments before pulling away. When Mush pulled back he saw the smallest smile on Feister's face, her eyes were wide, and as the moonlight spilled into the window, it set her dark hair aglow. Mush couldn't help but smile at how pretty Feister looked at the moment. "The nightmares, do they's ever stop?" Feister asked shakily as she hugged Mush tightly.

"Hard ta say for sure," Mush replied while rubbing the her back. "Slow down, definitely, but stop? Heck, I's still get mine sometimes, an' it started back up when you'se was taken cause...that's my nightmare come true. Well, that, an' losin' ya. Cause yer the best thing ta ever happen ta me Feister Johnson."

"Yer the best thing ta ever happen ta me too, Mush Meyers," Feister replied as she looked up at him. A few small tears slipped down Feister's cheeks, which Mush wiped away. "Stop those tears, an' get some rest," he said quietly. Feister nodded her head with a small smile on her face. As soon as they both laid back down Feister hugged Mush tightly as she rested her head on his heart. She snuggled closer as she felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier.

One second her eyes would open, and close. Soon enough Feister closed her eyes one last time, and sighed as she listened to the steady sound of Mush's heartbeat. It was a soothing sound that put her off into a deep (and peaceful) sleep. Mush only smiled as he watched Feister fall asleep in his arms, he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer. During a normal day Feister is, without a doubt the wildest person Mush has ever met (and that's saying something in New York) She was the one who kept him on his toes, and he loves that about her. But he also loved the times where she showed her softer side. Like now for instance.

It was almost hard to believe that this, peaceful sleeping girl, is the same girl who yells at him on a daily base. Though Feister is tough, with a hard shell, underneath all that is a soft and gentle girl. Mush was the only one who ever saw Feister's softer side, and it's those moments he probably enjoys the most. Mush lightly pressed one last kiss to Feister's forehead before falling asleep, while remembering the night that changed his life...

* * *

_It was his second night as a newsie, and so far things had been ok. He didn't have a nickname (yet) and most of the older boy's called him "kid", or "Blink's boy", seeing as Kid Blink was the one who found him. Other than that, it was a fairly normal night (if you consider a room full of little boys running around causing amuck) That is until Wolf yelled out something in a shocking tone that made everyone stop what they were doing, and stare at what was going on. Since he was the new kid, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, so he just stood there quietly and watched everything unfold._

_Turns out the three oldest boys had found a kid getting beat up by some thug, and they brought her to the Lodge. Yes, the new kid was a she, and she would be staying at the Lodge for a week on a trial base as a newsie. If she could keep up with the boys then she stays, if not then she goes to stay with the nuns. Or something like that._

_After this girl (who's name was "Claire") was introduced to the other newsies, she walked up to him, and that's when he notice she was a very tiny girl with soft skin, dark braided hair and big brown eyes. Her clothes were ripped and torn a bit, and her skin was covered with a few bruises and dirt. But her eyes, they were big, and brown and drew him in like a bee to honey._

_At first glance, this girl seemed the quiet, sweet, and the innocent type. But boy was he wrong, because after one stupid thing he said, she exploded like a firework on the Fourth of July. She said he at mush for brains, he said she was a feisty little one, they kept going at it until he was at a lost for words. He just stood there like an idiot because this girl he's only known for less than three minutes had him tongue tied._

_As impressive that a girl called out the new kid, there wasn't much time to think about that since Wolf broke up the fight before it could get any worse, and after a spit and shake between the two new kids, it was off to bed. Before falling asleep he told her he was sorry for what happened, and she told him she was nervous about being one girl in a million boys. After a little heart felt talk, they both fell asleep._

_Little did he know that as time went by, the feisty little girl would become his partner in crime for whatever life had to throw. _

* * *

**Author's note**

**This is definitely one of the sweeter chapters in this fic, probably one of the longer ones, and a favorite of mine. The ****little flashback/dream at the end was so much fun to write. You get a little glimpse of how these two crazy kids met. ****Speaking of which, I may have something in the works about younger Feister. If you have any ideas for that story, feel free to send them in a PM. ****Just a heads up I do have an age rang I'm keeping Feister in, more info is in my profile. From here on out, the chapters are a lot better than the first four. ****Hope hope enjoyed, and thing for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 It's a Start

Chapter 7 It's a Start

The sun was slowly rising, casting rays of light over New York City. Sunlight slowly moved into the window before spilling onto the bed. The soft light had woken Mush up a few moments later. He squinted his eyes as he looked out the window, and before he could groan in annoyance that it would be time to get up soon, Mush felt something stir and heard a little noise come from somewhere.

When Mush looked down he saw Feister was curled up right beside him. Her left arm was laying over his torso, and her tiny hand was in his, while her right arm was squished between their bodies. Some loose ends of hair was covering Feister's face, so naturally Mush carefully brushed her hair away with his left hand to reveal a peaceful face. Feister wasn't known for being a peaceful looking kind of girl. She was a tough and didn't back down for nothing, and while Mush loves that about Feister, he also loves the sweet little moments like these.

The sunlight got caught in Feister's dark hair making it glow, her warm breath tickled Mush's neck, and he wished they could stay like that forever. Feister's body always felt warm, soft and was just a little fragile thing that he wanted to protect. In fact, all Mush ever wanted was to protect Feister from the harsh world. Even though he knew she could take care of herself, he wanted to make sure she felt safe at all times. After a few moments Feister started to stir awake, and soon enough she made a little noise before opening her eyes. "Mornin'," Mush whispered while turning on his side and wrapped both arms around Feister to keep her close.

"Mornin'," Feister replied before yawning. "I's don't wanna get up."

Mush just laughed. "You'se never wanna get up."

"Yer not a mornin' person either ya know," Feister replied as she snuggled in closer. All she wanted to do right now, was to enjoy being in his arms. Feister laid her head down in the nook of Mush's neck. She could hear the soothing sound of his heart beating as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Even though her nightmares seemed to be getting worse each night, Feister knew she would always have Mush there to help her through it. Feister always loved that no matter what kind of stuff happens to her, Mush will be there right next to her. "Mush," she whispered while looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked with the softest smile possible.

"Thanks for always bein' there for me." Feister didn't know why, but she always felt safer with him. But, that was when she was a confused little girl who didn't know about anything. She now knew the reason why she felt so safe with him. It was because at some point in her life, she would fall in love with her best friend. Which was kind of weird to think because a few years ago, the other boys kept on teasing Feister about getting a crush on a certain blue eyed newsie; she always ignored all the teasing and pushed it a side. But that all quickly changed on the night everything became complicated. Friendships were questioned, things were said, and feelings changed, but, Feister wouldn't change a thing. Because if anything was changed, this wouldn't be happening right now.

Mush smiled and then kissed the top of her head. "Anytime," he whispered quietly. Feister looked at him with wide eyes before settling herself back into his arms and closed her eyes. It was hard to believe that after all the teasing he got for "having a crush on little Feisty", when (at the time) Mush only ever saw Feister as a little sister. But, the day she had a, shall we say, family reunion, everything changed. Some bad things happened, stuff was said, but in the end, all it took was some rain and a song to make him realize that the perfect girl he's been looking for was right under his nose. Literally, Feister is so short that even Spot Conlon has a few inches on her. But, Mush wouldn't want anything to change. Because Feister was perfect in every way possible.

The two lovebirds laid there for awhile before Jack was banging on the door like a crazy person. After a few minutes they got out of bed and got ready for the day. When they left the little room, they were met with endless teasing. "An' you'se two said ya wouldn't fall in love," little Romeo teased. And at that moment, Feister was at her breaking point, and Mush noticed this right away. He quickly hugged her from behind to keep the feisty news girl from doing anything rash.

"Is this really necessary?" Feister asked as she looked over her shoulder so she could give Mush the death glare, "I'm so done with you", look and let's not forget the all time favorite, "you're dead Meyers", all rolled up into one, which Mush didn't think was possible, but with Feister, it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"Aww...you'se love it, ya know ya do," Mush replied with a wide smile.

"I also love gettin' ta soak yer sorry butt," Feister said with a smirk. Which made Mush quickly let go and raise up his hands with a scared look on his face. "Alright, the next person ta say somethin' bout "the lovebirds", is gettin' soaked." this caused the boys to all scatter away in fear that Feister was actually going to soak them. Even if it was just an empty threat, you could never be too safe with this girl. The rest of the morning went about without another word to Mush and Feister about being lovebirds (even though they were, it was still annoying to hear) before heading off to the Distribution Center, (or what is now called Newsies Square) to get their papers and head off to their selling spots

Mush and Feister had walked hand in hand throughout the whole morning. As they were walking to their selling spot, Mush noticed the Feister didn't look as tense as she usually would be, which was a great sign that she was starting to go back to her old self. And though Mush wouldn't say it out loud, he missed Feister yelling at the top of her lungs, if he's being honest with himself, Feister's actually kinda cute when she gets mad.

The morning slowly went by seeing as the headline stunk, and there weren't many people out. After awhile Feister sat down on the curb for a quick break. Mush joined her and saw she had about half her papers left just like he did. "Tired?" Mush asked as he wrapped his arm around Feister to pull her closer. When Feister shook her head Mush only smiled as he said, "Sooner we's finish sellin', sooner we's can go ta lunch."

"Always thinkin' bout yer stomach I's see," Feister said with a small laugh. "But I gotta admit that the stale bread an' old coffee ain't holdin' too good." she slapped the back of his head with a paper before getting up and yelling out a pretty outrageous headline.

Mush got up and went back to work while sneaking glances at Feister from time to time. He noticed that Feister seemed to be more like her old self when yelling out the headlines and cheating people out of their money for news that wasn't even that good. But at least he got to see a small glimpse of his girlfriend's usual behavior. _"Goilfriend, never thought I's get ta call 'er that."_ Mush thought with a smiled. When Feister noticed Mush's staring she said, "Quit gawkin' like some love sick idiot an' just sell yer papes." she then laughed at the stupid look on his face.

Mush could have sworn he saw a little spark of fire in Feister's eyes light up again. This was a good - actually it was a great sign. That's when he realized just how much he missed Feister's teasing, her laugh, and that look in her eyes. "Keep ya shirt on, I's almost done," he shot back, making her roll her eyes. _"That's more like it,"_ he thought.

After that they both went back to work, and, surprisingly they both finished at the same time and soon enough it was off to Jacobi's. As they were walking Mush gently took Feister's hand into his, he kept a firm, yet soft grip on her small, and soft hand. Feister looked up and smiled at Mush before resting her head on his upper arm. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she only smiled more because this, this made everything feel right again.

* * *

**Author's note**

**A little sorted than the first one but still sweet nevertheless. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Never

Chapter 8 Never

Early September 1899

It was late at night when Mush woke up to the sound of mumbling. He sat up before rubbing his eyes as he slowly woke up. His eyes then adjusted to the darkness of the bunk room as he looked around to see that all the other boys were fast asleep. That's when Mush realized Feister was the one having a nightmare. Though things had calmed down in the last couple of days, Feister still got her nightmares, they weren't as bad or frequent as they used to be, and there were even a few times where she had a nightmare free night. But, by the looks of things, this wasn't going to be one of those nights.

Without even thinking twice, Mush quickly got out of the bed and ran over to Feister's bedroom. When he got there, Mush saw Feister was tossing and turning in the bed while saying things he could barely understand. Making his way over to the bed, Mush sat down and started to wake Feister up. "Feisty, yer havin' a nightmare," he said while gently shaking her wake. By this point, Feister was less sensitive to touch, so chances were low that Mush would make things worse when he shook her awake.

"Just leave me alone," Feister mumbled with fear in her voice as she tossed her head to the side. Her breathing started to quicken as the mumbles started to become a little louder. She rolled to the other side of the bed, trying to get away from whoever was shaking her, but it didn't work. Feister felt a hand grab onto her shoulder and pulled her back towards them. "Leave me alone!" she screamed while trying to get away.

"What's with all the racket?" a sleepy voice asked. Mush turned around and saw that Jack and just about all the other newsies standing in the small doorway with sleepy looks and messy bedhead.

"She ain't waking' up this time," Mush replied worriedly before turning his head back to Feister. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but that was probably because he stopped trying to wake her up.

"Maybe we should-"

"I's mean this in the nicest way possible Albie," Race said in a sweet (but tired) tone. "Your ideas suck worse than the headlines."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" Albert replied in a rather loud tone.

"Get a cup of wada an' dump it on Feisty," Jojo said sassily. In the moment Feister shot up while taking a deep breath in before quickly breathing in and out. She felt like it was getting hotter in the room by the second as she tried to calm herself down. After a few moments, and some gulps of air, Feister fell back onto the bed and rubbed her eyes with a groan.

"Well give ya some privacy," Jack said before closing the door to the small room. That's when Feister realized that she must've woken all the boys in the middle of the night because of her stupid nightmare. She wished her nightmares would take a long walk off the Brooklyn Bridge and never return to her mind again. Which was easier said than done.

"You'se-"

"I's fine," Feister snapped as she shot up before Mush could finish what he was saying. "Just go ta bed," she finished with a sigh.

"Wanna tawk bout it?" Mush asked quietly. "It might make ya feel better."

"There's nothin' ta tawk bout," Feister spat before looking down at her hands. "Just leave me alone." Mush just sighed. It seemed like every time Feister took a step forward to getting better, she took two steps backwards. Feister is the type of girl who doesn't let anyone know how she's really feeling.

"I ain't leavin' ya alone," Mush replied firmly.

"Why not?!" Feister yelled while looking Mush dead in the eyes. "I've been on my own since I was five, Mush! That's longer than you'se! You'se have no idea what I's went through! One disaster after anudda! Will ran away when I was four! Then my mudda died when I was five! An' my father went out and came home drunk every night! Then he finds this horrible woman before leavin' me! It's only a matter of time fore you leave me too, so ya might as well do it while yer ahead!" Feister started to shake a little as she hugged herself, and ever so quietly said, "I'm used to it. I'm used ta people leavin' me when I's need 'em most."

It was in that moment Mush realized that Snyder did the impossible. He broke her. And it tore Mush's heart into a million pieces to see Feister like this. She was close to tears, the way her voice broke off, and, even though it was dark, Mush could see the fire in Feister's eyes were close to burning out. "I's ain't leavin' ya Feisty," Mush said while taking Feister's hand into his. "Not now, not ever." Feister only looked down again. The room went quiet in the stillness of the dark, and the only light was the moon that poured through the window. Feister started to shake again as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. When she wiped them away she felt Mush pull her into a tight hug. Not knowing what came over her, she hugged him back as a few more tears fell. Feister knew she couldn't hold it in anymore, as much as she tried to hold it in, the faster it all came out. "I want it ta stop," she said shakily. "Every time I's close my eyes I's back in that awful place."

"I know Feisty," Mush replied quietly. He pulled back from the hug to cup her face to wipe away the tears. "You'll get through this," he said in the sweetest tone possible.

"How?"

"By tawkin'."

"There's nothin' ta tawk about!" Feister exclaimed while pulling away from Mush. "There's nothin' ta tawk bout," she repeated firmly before looking back down again.

"I's yer boyfriend Feisty, yer supposed ta dump a bunch of stuff on me," Mush said as he slowly lifted Feister's head so he could look her in the eyes. "More importantly I's was an' still am yer best friend fore I's was ever yer boyfriend." Mush knew better than anyone else how much Feister struggles with telling people about how she really feels. But, that night was probably the biggest shock of his life since Feister actually told him a little bit about her trip to the Refuge. She cried a bit, but he held her tightly as she let everything out.

After awhile Mush convinced Feister to get some sleep. It took awhile but the small girl eventually fell into a deep sleep. Mush stayed there for a few minutes to make sure another nightmare didn't wash into Feister's mind. When he noticed that she was peacefully asleep, Mush lightly kissed her forehead, making the dark haired girl stir in her peaceful sleep. He smiled as he said, "I love ya, Feisty. Sweet dreams." before leaving the small room to go get a good night's rest of his own.

* * *

**Author's note**

**There you have it ladies and gents, Feister finally opened up about the Refuge. You got a little semi angsts, with pure protective fluff, and of course some hurt/comfort because that's what this story is mainly about. I really enjoyed writing the part where Feister pushes Mush away and tells him to leave because from what's happened in her past, she knows it'll happen again with him. But of course, Mush isn't having it and instead pulls her closer. I'm really excited for the next chapter, you'll see why when it comes out. That's all I'm saying cause I don't want to give anything away. So...yeah. ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Whaddya Say?

Chapter 9 Whaddya say?

A couple of weeks had gone by and Feister seemed to be back to her old self. Her nightmares have lessened to only twice a week, her injuries were to the point you could barely see them, and the best of all, she was back to yelling at the boys for every stupid little thing they do, and the boys never thought they'd be happy to hear Feister yelling at them again. "So, I's was thinkin'," Mush said. It was a warm September afternoon in New York as the two newsies walked in their favorite park hand in hand. It was an easy day selling the papers, and since they finished early, they could go and do whatever they wanted.

"That's dangerous," Feister replied. She still couldn't believe it had only been a little over a month since everything had happened. From the strike ending to her having her first kiss.

Mush laughed and shook his head. Everyday he noticed that Feister was becoming more and more like old herself again, and, if he was being honest with himself, he actually missed hearing Feister tease him relentlessly. As annoying as that was, it's just who Feister is. "Anyways, I's was thinkin' that...um…" Mush started to turn red, as he became at lost for words. Boy, was this a lot harder than he thought it would be. But all he had to do was take a deep breath and say what needed to be said before -

"Whatsa matter, cat got yer tongue?" Feister asked with the most innocent look in her eyes that could make even soften Spot Conlon's heart.

Mush looked straight into those innocent dark brown eyes. "I's was thinkin' that we's should do somethin'," Mush managed to say after what felt like a lifetime. No matter how hard he tried, he was always at a lost for words when it came to Feister. Which isn't helping the situation very much because Mush needs to focused on what he was about to ask...or at least try too.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Feister replied with a smile. "So, what did ya have in mind?" when she looked back at him, she noticed that Mush was red as a tomato, avoiding eye contact, and he looked really nervous. It took Feister a few moments to figure it out. But when she finally did, her eyes widened and she wasn't sure what to think. Sure, they did stuff together pretty much all the time, but if Mush was asking, what Feister thought he was asking then...she didn't know what to think. "Mush Meyers," Feister said using that tone as she stepped in front of him Which made Mush look her in the eyes. Feister only smiled as she quietly asked, "Are you askin' me out on a...date?"

"Well that depends," Mush said as he wrapped his arms around Feister's waste to pull her closer.

"Depends on what?" Feister asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Will ya...go out...with….me?" Mush asked slowly. It took all his courage to say those six little words, and if Mush was being honest with himself, that was the most nerve wracking thing he's ever done.

Feister only smiled as the lightest shade of pink spread across her cheeks. It was another dream come true, and that's when she realized this couldn't be happening. "Ok," she replied after what felt like forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were about to kiss when - "There ya are!" Mush and Feister let the other go and they stood side by side to where the voice was coming from. "I's been lookin' for ya everywhere!" Kid Blink yelled as he ran up to his closest friends.

"Blink," Mush groaned. "Out of all the lousy times for ya ta get in trouble, it had ta be now?!" he asked. Blink stopped and looked from Mush to Feister. It took him a few moments, to realize what was going on he said, "Oh….were ya gonna ask." Blink tilted his head to Feister. "An' what makes ya say I's got in trouble?" he asked.

"Don't worry Blinky boy, Mush brains already asked," Feister said with a small laugh. She honestly wasn't all too surprised that Kid Blink had walked in on her little moment. It happened before, and it probably wouldn't be the last time someone would ruin the little moments.

"Good cause I's need ta borrow yer boyfriend," Kid Blink quickly replied in a panicked tone.

"For what?" Mush and Feister asked at the same time.

"No time ta answer, I's just need yer help. Now!" Kid Blink practically yelled before grabbing Mush's arm and ran off.

Feister laughed and shook her head as she watched Kid Blink drag Mush off to who knows where. After the two boys disappeared around the corner, Feister continued to walk around for a bit longer with a wide smile on her face. She felt butterflies flutter up in her stomach, and a all around warm fuzzy feeling spread through her body. Feister never struck herself as the warm fuzzy type of person, she was as tough as they come, she's one of the boys who doesn't let anyone in for nothing. "I's better not be goin soft," Feister thought out loud. She then shuttered at the thought of getting soft skin. It sounded weird and it probably was unhealthy to a certain extent.

"That's what love will do to you," a voice said, making Feister jump up and turn around with raised fists. "Jumpy much?" Feister sighed and let herself relax once she realized it was just Katherine. "Remind me to never scare you," Katherine said with a small laugh.

"Sorry bout that. But if you live with a bunch of boys an' have the Delanceys after yer head when they's in a mood, you'se would be jumpy too." in the one month Feister has known Katherine, she decided the redhead reporter wasn't half bad. In the beginning however, her thoughts were obviously different, mainly because the boys were acting all flirty that it made Feister sick. A few days later after deciding to go on strike and going to Jacobi's to think of a plan, Feister's thoughts went from annoyed to about ready to soak Katherine for reasons that are pretty stupid now that she thinks about it.

By the end of everything, the two girls got along. It was still awkward at times since Feister would much rather goof around with the boys than have some girl talk. But the girl newsie always makes sure the redhead reporter is comfortable when in the middle of a bunch of rowdy chaos. In whatever craziness happened, Feister would just sit back quietly and watch the boys go at it, while Katherine watched with wide eyes and ask how she could be so calm. Feister's response every time was, "if you'se lived here for as long as I have, ya get used ta it".

"So, how're things with you and Mush?" Katherine asked changing the subject. "I saw you two talking before Blink came and dragged Mush away for some reason."

"Well, ta answer yer first question things are goin' amazing. An' ta answer the other question...if you lived with a bunch of boys it's better left a mystery," Feister replied with a small laugh. It was true, whenever the boys were up to something it was better of not knowing because then she wouldn't get in trouble. And as for things with Mush, it was definitely everything Feister thought it would be, and more. "In fact he just asked me out on a date. Well, Mush asked me out on a date, an' that's when Blink came. He' probably did something' stupid an' needed Mush's help ta get outta it. Even though if ya ask me they's both have the thinkin' skills of a squirrel," Feister rambled before laughing a bit.

"Wait, what did you say?" Katherine asked slowly after she replayed what Feister said in her head. And, if Katherine was being honest with herself, it was a little hard to understand what Feister was saying due to her thick New York accent.

Feister thought for a few moments before asking, "That, they's have the thinkin' skills of a squirrel?"

"Before that," Katherine replied.

"That Blink came an' probably did somethin' stupid an' needed Mush's help ta get outta it?" Feister slowly asked.

"No, before that."

"Mush just asked me out on a -"

"Date!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly, which startled Feister a bit, because never in her life has she heard anyone scream at that high of a pitch. It was even higher than the time when Albert shoved snow down Race's back a few winters ago. "So?" Feister asked as she crossed her arms.

Katherine rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Not only is Feister one of the boys, but apparently she also has the thinking process of one. Slow, and it takes forever for her to realize what was going on. "Feister! It's your first date!" the redhead reporter exclaimed excitedly.

"What makes ya think it's my first date?" Feister scoffed while rolling her eyes. When she noticed Katherine wasn't buying it in the slightest way possible, Feister sighed as she said, "Ok fine, I'll admit it, it's my…" that's when it finally hit her. "First freakin' date!" Feister yelled in shock. How did she not realize this sooner? She was going on a date! With Mush! Aka, the boy she's had a huge crush on since she was thirteen years old!

But the thing was that Feister has been friends with Mush for nine years, and has done stuff with him with none of the other boys before, like selling, and other stupid things. So why was she freaking out over something she's been doing with him for who knows how long?! Feister's been alone with Mush before, so what was the difference? The difference was that she was _dating him now_. No big deal. It was a huge deal because this was the first time that she was officially going out with him!

It never really hit Feister they were dating. After all they've been friends for nine years, so in her mind it was just like any other day...only with lots of hand holding and a quick kiss here and there. Feister then shook it off because that didn't matter at the moment. What matter was that she was going on her first date with the boy she's known since she was six.

"I'm so happy for you!" Katherine said happily as she hugged Feister who was still in a state of shock. Katherine then pulled away and placed her hands on Feister's shoulders once she noticed how tense the news girl felt. "What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Kath, I's goin' on my first date," Feister managed to say in her current state. "As in somethin' couples do!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Which means?" Katherine asked in confusion.

"I don't have any experience in guys!" Feister yelled out as she pulled away from Katherine's grip.

"You live with a bunch of-"

"Exactly!" Feister cut off loud enough to be heard all the way from Brooklyn. "I's _live_ with 'em, I's don't date 'em! What was I's thinkin'?!" Feister asked as she started to walk back and forth a bit. After a few moments Feister stopped pacing and said, "Ya know what, I's just gonna -"

"You are not calling off your first date," Katherine cut off. "Feister listen to me, this is just the nerves talking. Take deep breaths and you'll be fine," Katherine said in a reassuring tone.

"Fine?!" Feister shouted. "For once in my life I'll admit that I's ain't fine. An' ya wanna know somethin' else?!" before Katherine could answer Feister then started to pace back and forth again as she said, "I's been livin' on the streets since I's was six, an' lemme tell ya it wasn't easy. But nine years later after all the ups an' downs the woild has thrown at me I's still in one piece. But now? Now I's goin' on my first date, which is gonna be the biggest challenge of my _life!_"

"Feister, calm down, I'll help you," Katherine said making the younger girl stop pacing and looked at her with widen eyes.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter for two reasons, one being that you see Mush and Feister actually being a couple. The second reason is when Katherine comes in and Feister is oblivious to the fact Mush asked her out, and only realized it after Katherine had said it. But can you really blame Feister? I mean she lives with a bunch of boys who are usually slow on the up take. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 It's Bout Time

Chapter 10 It's Bout Time

"I's did it," Mush breathed out as he and Kid Blink walked back to the Lodging House. It turns out the thing Blink needed help with was impressing some girl, which Mush was barely help since the only girl on his mind was Feister, and those big brown eyes that could make him melt in a instance. Since Mush's head was up in the clouds, Kid Blink never got the chance to make a move on the cute girl because he was too busy trying to get Mush to focus on the moment. "I's asked 'er out on a date," Mush said for the millionth time that day.

_"Bout time ya did,"_ Kid Blink thought. Though, Blink was pretty bitter that he never got to talk to the cute girl, he wasn't about to rain on Mush's parade. After all, Mush has had a huge crush on Feister since the moment he laid eyes on her. Though in the past Mush would always deny his feelings for Feister, Kid Blink knew the truth, kind...ish. You see, Mush would always go on and on about this girl, and while he never gave that many details, Blink knew the girl was Feister.

"Ya know, I's still remember when we's first met," Mush sighed with a love sick smile.

"Ya mean when she yelled at ya when you'se opened yer big mouth?" Kid Blink asked with a raised eyebrow. It was true though, a few words later Mush said something stupid, Feister yelled, they had a small fight and the next day they were best friends.

"She's real somethin' when she gets like that." one of the many things Mush loves about Feister is how cute she is when she gets mad. Not kind of mad when she could soak him, but the kind where she got annoyed. In fact, sometimes he would get her mad on purpose just to annoy her. But he never went too far or he'll be really sorry.

"A real pain in the ear, that's gonna make me deaf one day," Kid Blink grumbled. He had to admit the whole sappy love thing was getting on his nerves a bit, maybe not talking to the cute girl was worth it. If it meant he wouldn't turn into a love sick idiot like Mush, then it had to count for something, right?

"Shut up," Mush said as he slapped Blink upside the head. "Sides, what do you'se knows bout goils."

"Says the guy who was to blind ta see a good thing that was right under his nose for nine years!" Kid Blink shouted, which earned him a weird look from a couple that were walking past them. After that Blink then started walking backwards in front of Mush as he said, "Seriously? How did ya not know Feisty had a huge crush on ya? I's thought you'se knows everything bout that goil, an' yet, ya didn't know she had a crush on ya."

"I was young an' dumb," Mush admitted. It was true though. Looking back now he did some pretty stupid stuff when it came to Feister. Like that time he dated Lacey, and everything with Feister went down hill. Let's not there was also other three girls he made the mistake to date, and everything else in between. Those were the days Mush regretted the most, how he ended up hurting Feister more than he knew, and if he could go back in time to tell his younger self that his perfect girl was the first one to ever come into his life, he would.

"Ya got that right!" Kid Blink yelled. "Now, believe me when I's say that goil has liked ya since she was bout eleven, twelve tops, but didn't realize it till she was thirteen an'-"

"Wait, how do ya know all that?" Mush cut off the slightly older boy, who was still walking backwards. "I's 'er best friend an' even I's don't know that much."

"Cause, you'se was a love sick boy. It's been scientifically proven fact that boys become more stupid when a goil is involved," Blink stated in a sure tone while continuing to walk backwards.

"Where dijya learn that?" Mush asked with a confused look.

"From watching you'se an' Feisty for the past nine years," Blink replied deadpanned. He then stopped walking backwards and slung his arm around Mush as he said, "An' this is why ya need ta listen ta yer best friend." Mush then gave Blink a look. "Yer best friend that's a boy," Blink quickly added because let's face it, besides himself, Feister is Mush's other best friend. The three of them are like peas in a pod, with Feister being the wild one, Mush is the calm and sane one, while Kid Blink is the one who's worried for his friends safety. The three of them can cause a lot of trouble. But not as much trouble as the nightmare twins, and no, it isn't Ike and Mike. It's (as Feister likes to say) Blueberry Pie and Tomato Soup. And let's not forget if you add the The Ball of Energy, all hell will break loose in the Lodge.

The two boys were approaching the Lodge as Blink said," Anyways, I's still can't believe ya finally had the guts ta ask 'er out." Kid Blink continued to walk forward when he noticed Mush wasn't next to him anymore. Kid Blink stopped walking and turned around to see Mush had a blank look on his face. "Hey, you'se ok? Ya look like ya seen a ghost," Kid Blink said as he walked up to Mush.

"I's asked 'er out!" Mush yelled when it finally caught up to his brain what was going on. How did he not think this through? Why is it now just hitting him? What has he gotten himself into? Mush then grabbed Blink by the vest and said, "I's asked 'er out on a date!" while shaking Blink violently

"Ok, first off, lay off the vest," Blink said has he pushed Mush away before dusting off his vest. "Second, why're you'se freakin' out over nothin'?" he asked casually.

"Blink, I's goin' on a date with Feisty! As in just the two of us!" Mush shouted loud enough to be heard from Santa Fe and back. People who were walking past the two newsies were giving Mush some weird looks, but that was the least of Mush's problems. He had asked Feister on a date, and is just realizing it now.

"So, what's the big deal?" Kid Blink asked as if it was nothing. "Yer alone with Feisty all the time, I don't see the-"

"We's goin' on a date! As in somethin' couples do!" Mush yelled before taking off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. Sure, he's been friends with Feister for nine years, and has been alone with her before, but this? This is a whole other story. They were dating now, which may not be so different from before, but this is completely different. It would be the first time they were going out as an official couple, which will probably be the most nerve wracking thing Mush has to go through.

"Whaddya freakin' out about?" Kid Blink asked, while thinking that Mush was overreacting a lot. It wasn't that big of a deal. "You'se been on dates before, what's so different bout this one?"

"The difference is that this is _Feisty_ we's talkin' about. As in the goil I's known for nine years!" Mush replied in a obvious tone.

"Hey, at least ya know what she likes an' doesn't like," Blink said, trying to lighten up the mood. But apparently it didn't help. Kid Blink knew that it finally happened. Mush had cracked at sixteen, and there was nothing that could fix this nutcase up. Mush started to pace back and forth while ranting about the date, and Feister, and how this was going to be the scariest thing he's ever going to do, and poor Kid Blink had to watch this all unfold. He just hoped Feister was taking this a lot better than Mush was, otherwise this date would be the worst in the history of dates.

"What's Mush brains ranting about?" Jack asked as he and Race walked up next to Kid Blink, who was watching Mush pace back and forth while ranting about something.

"It finally caught up ta his brain that he's goin' on a date with Feisty," Blink explained as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!" Jack and Race both yelled at the same time. Now, since Jack and Race are 2 out of 3 of the boys who found Feister and brought her to the Lodge way back when, they were very protective of her. In fact, all the boys are, she's their little sister and they've always been there for her when she wanted to be left alone. So the thought of Feister going on a date was 50, 50.

"Is everyone goin' deaf?!" Kid Blink shouted. "Mush asked Feisty on a date an' now he's freakin' out over nothin'!"

"Alright, calm down, no need for yellin'," Jack said as he tried to process the fact that is Feister going on a date. By this point, Finch, Jojo, Crutchie, Sniper and Romeo had all walked up to the three boys and asked what Mush was freaking out about. Long story short, they all had the same reaction Jack and Race did when they found out.

"On the bright side, he ain't doin' that weird laugh he does when he's nervous," Crutchie said, trying to lighten up the mood. As if on cue, Mush did the weird nervous laugh before ranting about what could go wrong.

"I say we's knock some sense into that thing he calls a head," Sniper said as he punched his fist and began to walk up to Mush. But Finch had grabbed Sniper by the back of his shirt and yanked the smaller boy towards himself. "Why is that yer answer ta everythin'?" Finch asked.

"Why can't one, just one day go without anythin' happenin'?" Jack grumbled to himself.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I know this is kinda short, but, looks like Feister isn't the only who's worried about this date. I know I've been saying this a lot, but yet again, this was a fun to write. I finally got to do something with just Mush and Kid Blink. I mean, just imagine all the rants Kid Blink has heard from both Mush and Feister throughout the years about their love life problems. Poor boy is probably ready to snap at any point. I also enjoyed adding a few of the other newsies in here, espicaly the part when Sniper wants to get a little violent, Finch stopping him, and Jack wishing things will be calm for once. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 No Words

Chapter 11 No Words

"Are ya sure this is a good idea?" Feister asked as Katherine helped her get ready. And let's just say there were a lot of bumps, but as of now, things seemed to be on track for once. At least that's what Katherine hoped. It wasn't easy getting Feister ready for this date since she's...well...difficult. Which is the simplest way Katherine would put it. However, seeing as she's a only child, it was also great to have sisterly time with the news girl. "Trust me on this," Katherine replied with a smile. Feister sighed since there not only wasn't there much else to do, but also she was too nervous to do anything besides worry about this date.

Now, Feister was known for being a tough girl with fire in her eyes, but right now? She was a complete and utter nervous wreck that was just waiting to burst. She had a whole list long full of things that could go wrong, and it seemed something new was added to that list every five seconds. Katherine did her best to help, but it seemed to only make Feister more Katherine was just being nice, and had many ideas on helping Feister for the night. But to Feister, those ideas were some of the worst she's ever heard, and that's saying a lot seeing as she lives with a bunch of annoying boys. "Feister, trust me on this," Katherine said as she took a step back to look Feister up and down.

"You'se sure?" Feister asked in a unsure tone. 'Cause this don't feel right."

"You're right, this doesn't feel right," Katherine said while biting the corner of her lip.

"_Finally!_" the small girl exclaimed. "You'se seeing' this my way."

* * *

"Ok, remember, don't listen ta a word Race says an' you'se gonna do just find," Jack said while patting Mush on the back. It had been a long few days and Mush was just one big nervous mess. In fact, Mush was so nervous he never set a day for the date, so Jack just told Feister that it would be that weekend. While there were a few other bumps in the road, the worst was over...or at least the boys hoped so, otherwise this _really_ would be a date to remember.

"Really think so?" Mush asked nervously.

"I's know so," Race added while clapping (more like slapping) the younger boy on the back. "Sides, you'se messed up who knows how many times with that goil an' -"

"Shut up Race!" all the boys yelled, making Race wrench a bit. Remember how I said there were a few bumps in the road? Well...one of those bumps was Race, who isn't the best when it comes to a situation like this.

"You'se gonna do just fine," Kid Blink said lighting up the mood. "Just be yourself, have fun, an' remember, no matter how many stupid things ya do, Feisty will still love ya."

"How is that motivating?" Davey asked slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Do ya want the long or short story?" all the newsies asked.

"How long is the long story?"

"Well...it all started when the three of us," Race gestured to himself, Jack and Specs. "Found a tiny goil gettin' beat up by some thug, at first she was-" Albert clamped his hand over Race's mouth to stop the obviously long story and said, "The lovebirds have been through a lot of stuff." Davey started at the two boys before slowly nodding. Whatever happened it was probably best left a mystery.

"Do ya think I's should wear the lighter one?" Mush asked for the thousandth time that night, which made the other boys groaned because for a good half an hour Mush went on about the pros and cons which shirt he should wear. It was either the pale blue plaid shirt, or the navy blue one. Some of the boys said the lighter one, others said the navy. Davey said it didn't matter which one because Feister loves Mush no matter what, and Les just picked up some random shirt that didn't even belong to Mush. On top of all that Mush made sure to wash up so good that the dirt, ink stains, and the smells of the city were no more. It wasn't easy, and it took about three hard scrubs, and a cold bucket of soapy water, but in the end, it was worth it.

"Mush, this is Feisty we's tawkin' bout," Race said brushing it off. "She may be a goil, but she's _no _goil." everyone looked at Race with the most confused look ever. In fact, it was a close second confusion to when the blonde boy tried to pronounce "oyster" (which he still can't say correctly) Race groaned and slapped his face before saying, "Feisty ain't a goil-goil, she's more of a guy goil. She don't care how you'se looks, much less how she looks. She's one of the boys, an'...why're you'se all lookin' at me like that?" Race asked when he noticed all the weird looks he was getting. When Race turned around to see what everyone was looking at, let's just say his eyes went wide.

Mush (just like the other boys) wasn't sure what to think, say, or do. He easily recognized Katherine, but the other girl he didn't recognize. It couldn't be...could it? Was this girl that was standing next to Katherine really Feister? Mush looked over the girl over a few times, and, when he looked into her eyes, his heart started running laps. Because, as soon as he saw the familiar fire that those big brown eyes held, Mush knew that the girl, was Feister. His eyes were glued to her because well...let's just say that Feister looked nothing like the scrappy news girl he's known all his life. Instead of wearing boys clothes she was wearing a skirt!

As in something a girl would wear! Not that Feister couldn't wear skirts, it's just that the last time Mush ever saw her in something a girl would wear was when she was six! And for nine years he's only ever seen her in boy's clothes, but now? Now she looked...he didn't know, all he knew was that he was at a lost for words.

As for Feister, she really did feel like one girl in a million boys because this was the first time she was wearing a skirt in who knows how long. Usually she'd just wear her newsie clothes with her hair tucked up in her cap, but now? Now her hair was out of the braids she always wore, which was wavy and flowed down the middle of her back. A light brown skirt and a white button down shirt that had a round collar, and the sleeves ended just above her elbows. Lastly, to top it all off a small silver heart locket sat perfectly around her neck.

At the moment, Feister felt the same way she did when she first came to the Lodging House. Nervous, scared, and wondering if this was a even a good idea, because a bunch of boys were staring at her with wide eyes, and no one made a single move. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"You were saying, Racetrack," Katherine said with a smirk. She was very pleased that her hard work left the boys speechless. It wasn't easy to get Feister into a skirt, but after while Feister finally relented. Not being able to take the silence anymore Katherine walked up to Mush, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to Feister and said, "Say something."

Mush knew Katherine was right. He couldn't just stand and stare like an idiot. The problem was, he didn't know what to say. "Whatsa matter?" Feister asked quietly. "Cat got yer tongue?" Mush only smiled and let out a small laugh. She was still the same girl he's known his life. "Ya wanna know somethin'?" Mush asked. When Feister didn't answer, Mush then reached forward and brushed a lock of hair and then tucked it behind her ear as he said, "Ya look beautiful."

In a matter of seconds, Feister then started to blush like crazy. She glanced down for a moment to hide her pink cheeks before looking back up. "Thanks," she replied after what felt like a lifetime. "An', you'se look pretty good yourself," Feister said as she fixed his collar. After that, Mush held out his arm to Feister and said, "May I take ya on a date?" Feister only smiled more as she linked her arm with his and said, "Yes, you'se may." then she leaned up on her toes and placed a quick kiss to Mush's cheek. And Mush may or may not have turned red as a tomato. Feister just smiled and let out the smallest laugh, she still couldn't believe she was going on her first date with the boy she's known her whole life.

With that being said and done they headed towards the stairs. "Have fun you two!" Katherine called out.

"But not too much fun," Race reminded.

"Listen ta what Race said!" Jack yelled.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yes, Feister is wearing a skirt. No, this isn't some sort of twisted AU where everything is loopy. Ok, in all seriousness, I loved writing this whole chapter. Kath and Feister's little sisterly moment in the beginning and the newsies watching Mush freak out over a shirt. Oh, and let's not forget Race's little rant about how Feister is _no_ goil. And of course, the lovebirds being all cute and stuff. Man, it's so hard for me to believe we're at this point in Mush and Feister's relationship. But after everything happened with the strike and the whole Refuge mess, it was bound time there was one full fluff filled chapter. Well...at least until the next chapter, when we get to the actual date. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Night

Chapter 12 The Night

Throughout the night Feister couldn't wrap her mind around that she was going on a date with the boy she's known her whole life. It all felt like a dream, and she thought she was going to wake up at any given moment. But of course, that didn't mean it wasn't awkward for the couple. "So..." Feister began breaking the silence. "Nice weather we're havin'," she added with a awkward smile, while thinking,_ "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Nice weather? Really Johnson? Ya couldn't think of anything' better ta say?! Ya sound like the biggest idiot alive!"_

_"What the hell could that mean?!"_ Mush thought. _"Is she cold or somethin'? Maybe this shoulda been in the day - but then Jack would give us the "ya don't sell ya don't eat" tawk. Well don't just keep quiet like some idiots an' say somethin' ta 'er!" _Mush yelled at himself. Only problem was that he _didn't_ know what to say. One wrong move and this whole date would be a disaster! "Yeah," was all Mush could come up with before mentally kicking himself again.

"Please tell me I's ain't the only one feelin' awkward bout this?" Feister asked with a sigh after a few long moments.

"Are ya kiddin'?" Mush exclaimed. "I's sweatin' like there's a heat wave!"

"Ok, first off, EW!" Feister said. "Secondly. Why is it so...ya know, right now?" she asked. "I's mean, it ain't like we's never been by ourselves fore. So why are we's actin' like this instead of bein' our usual, but stupid, selves?" boy, did it feel good to get that off her chest. It was so weird to think that they've done so much together, But as soon as they go on a date, it's like they've never been alone before.

"Well...I's want this ta be the best date you'se ever had," Mush admitted. "Ya only go on yer first once. An' seein' as yer new ta this whole thing, I's really wanna make it count for ya."

"Yer too sweet sometimes, ya know that, right?" Feister asked as she slipped her hand into Mush's. Which was a mistake. She quickly pulled away and wiped her hand on his chest while saying, "Ya weren't kiddin' when ya said you'se was sweatin' like there's a heat wave." Mush couldn't help but laugh at Feister's reaction. "It ain't funny Mush for brains!" Feister exclaimed as she punched Mush's arm as he continued to laugh.

"Looks like awkward walked out the door," Mush said with a little smile. And, it was true, because after that, things were as if it was another day. Yet, there was still one tiny problem. Which was the fact that Feister is wearing a skirt. As in something she couldn't breathe, much less walk, in. Seriously, how did other girls do it everyday? If Feister had it her way, she would've worn a nice pair of pants and a clean shirt, with her braids. But no. Katherine just had to stick her in some girl clothes that were uncomfortable. "Ya look beautiful," Mush said as he laced his fingers with hers. While it wasn't hand holding, this felt just as good. And, maybe a little innocent too.

Feister blushed and smiled. She was feeling butterflies all over. A tingling sensation that made her feel light as air. Feister mentally groaned to herself. The things this boy can make her feel. She hated it, but also loved it at the same time. "So, where is the this date of ours?" Feister asked since Mush has kept their date under wraps. "Just wait, an' see," was his reply. She only smiled and then laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"That was really fun," Feister said as they walked out of the movie theater. She had never been to the movies before, so it looks like she can add that to her list of firsts. It had been a little chilly in the theater, but other than that she got to eat popcorn while watching a movie that made her laugh till her stomach hurt.

"So, I take it you liked it," Mush asked hopefully. He had to admit, while the going to the moving pictures was enjoyable, the thing that really made Mush happy was getting to watch Feister laugh like never before. Besides all that, there was one tiny fight, which was Feister paying for her own ticket. She eventually got her way, and they split the popcorn fee. Other than that, things had gone over smoothly.

"Love it," Feister replied while leaning her head on Mush's shoulder. At the moment they were walking in a park as the moon shined down brightly, and the lights of the city seemed to glow. A cool breeze blew past that sent Feister's hair dancing in the wind, which blew into her face once the wind died down. Just as Feister went to brush away her hair she ended up slipping on her skirt...again. Mush quickly caught Feister while holding in his laughter. "That's the tenth time today," he said as he helped her regain her balance.

"Man I's hate wearing this torture machine," Feister grumbled while standing back up and fixed the skirt. This was one of the many reasons why she didn't wear a skirt, or a dress, or anything that screamed girly. And Feister still questioned how and why she had let Katherine talk her into wearing it.

"What shoes are ya wearin'?" Mush asked. "Maybe that's the problem."

"My work boots," Feister replied while lifting up her skirt a bit to show the shoes she was wearing. "Kath wanted me ta wear these boots that are WAY too tight. An' I says that I's wearin' a skirt, so she better not push yer luck," Feister ranted.

Mush only laughed and shook his head, before saying, "Hey, at least ya look good." a cheeky smile spread across his face, and Feister rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather wear my usual clothes, not this thing," Feister said in a plain tone as Mush smiled like a love sick idiot. "What're ya smiling at?" she asked.

"You," Mush replied while wrapping his arm around her. As hard as she tried, Feister couldn't hold back a smile. It was still hard to believe all this was really happening. If is was a dream, Feister hoped she would never wake up. Feister then laid her head in the nook of Mush's arm and closed her eyes. Just then she felt a few drops of rain. She looked up, felt a few more drops before well...a downpour began. "Are ya kiddin' me!" Mush yelled. The date was going perfectly until the rain started.

"Mush, less complainin' and more lookin' for a place ta stay dry fore we's get sick!" Feister yelled while looking around for a dry place. While she loves the rain, it was a full on downpour and if they didn't find a dry place soon they would both end up sick.

"The boat house," Mush said before grabbing Feister's hand and dragged her towards the boat house. Luckily the boat house was unlocked, but the only problem was by the time they got there, they were both soaked to the bone. Feister sat down on the floor and started to ring out her hair, when that was done, she took off her boots and set them aside. Soon enough the small boat house had a soft, warm glow to it that made it feel a little cozy.

"Found these," Mush said while holding up a lantern and a match box. He put the match box back where he found it, and put the lantern down on the floor. At least they wouldn't be in the dark, but it wouldn't help with warming up the place very much. But it was better than nothing.

"We's gonna hafta wait it out ya know," Feister said in a matter of fact tone as Mush rung out his cap, he also did the same to his button down shirt, and set both down to dry. "Unless ya wanna go out an' get sick then be my guest," Feister joked as Mush sat down next to her.

"Sorry yer first date got ruined," Mush said quietly. Everything was going perfect, then it had to start raining. Talk about lousy timing. "I's just wanted ta make this-"

"Mush," Feister said cutting him off. She then placed her hand on his cheek and gently guided his head to hers so she could look him in the eyes. "Ya don't hafta be sorry bout anything. Date or not, I's just like spending time with ya. Plus, ya know I love the rain, so it's a win, win."

"Yer not just saying that, are ya?" Mush asked. Feister only smiled before leaning forward, and within a few moments, she placed a soft, and gentle kiss to his lips. Losing all train of thought Mush wrapped both his arms around Feister and pulled her closer. It was a sweet and long kiss, but what made it romantic was that there was no one around to ruin the moment. Soon enough Feister had to pull away since she was running out of breath, and when she did, her cheeks turned bright red. "How long do ya think the storm will last?" Feister asked after she pulled away.

"Couple of hours," Mush replied as he took her hand, kissed it before holding her hand tightly.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Feister asked.

"Tawk," Mush suggested with a shrug.

"Bout what?" Feister asked with a small laugh. Mush only smiled and shrugged. Maybe he could pull out a few jokes to get her to laugh. He's always loved hearing that cute little laugh she does so well. "Are ya French?" Mush asked. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Oui, je suis monsieur," Feister replied. She then started kicking herself for saying it in French. That was probably one of the stupidest thing she's ever done, and that's saying a lot. When Feister notice Mush's confused face she said, "Yes, you'se knows I am."

"Good, cause Eiffel for you." Feister ended up laughing as she said, "That was the worst pick up line I's ever heard. An' I's should know, you'se used ta practice on me."

"It wasn't that bad," Mush replied, trying to sound annoyed. When in truth, he was smiling on the inside. He loves it when Feister laughs, even if she makes fun of him, Mush still loves it. But...in his mind that pick up line was actually ingenious. It was actually one of the better ones he's made up on the spot. Maybe he'll use that again sometime. Sure, he might get punched, but it'll be worth it. "Sides, I's like ta see you'se do better?"

"Is that a challenge Meyers?" Feister asked while crossing her arms and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You'se tell me Johnson," Mush replied while leaning forward with a smirk on his face. Feister then started racking her brain as quickly as she could. She's heard the boys use pickup lines day in, and day out. Heck, sometimes they'd go to her for help, and by help, the boys would practice on Feister because apparently, she knows how girls think. When in reality, she doesn't.

"Hey," Feister started. Oh was she going to die on the inside once she said this. But she'd rather go through with it than back out from a challenge. "Yer pretty, I's cute. Together we's pretty cute."

"We's are pretty cute together...yeah you'se win," Mush admitted. "Just one question. How, an' when dijya learn how ta-"

"You'se, an' the other bums practice on me all the time!" Feister yelled loudly. "I's picked up a few things," she said in a calmer voice." though Feister didn't like it when the boys practiced on her, at least she knew the difference between somewhat good, and flat out horrible.

"Well, that's all over now, cause I's the only one that can flirt with ya," Mush said with a smirk while wrapping his arm around Feister, who laid her head in the nook of his arm. The sound of the rain could be heard from the inside. It made a pitter patter sound on the roof, and every so often there would be a clap of thunder. Which made Feister jump up a bit because ever since she was little, she hates thunderstorms, and still does to this day.

Mush just pulled Feister closer and pressed a soft kiss to Feister's temple before whispering, "I love you'se."

"I love you'se too," Feister replied quiet whisper. She leaned up and kissed him without a second thought. Mush kissed back as he pulled Feister closer. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart.

"I's waited such a long time ta finally do that," Mush whispered as he rubbed Feister's cheek.

"An' now that ya done it?" Feister asked quietly.

"I's think I's just gonna take a little nap," Mush said as he stretched out his legs and rested his hands behind his head before closing his eyes. Leaving Feister's question unanswered. In a matter of moments Mush felt a sharp slap on his chest. He opened one eye to see an annoyed looking Feister. "Do ya mind?" he asked with a smirk.

"Haha, yer _so_ funny," Feister mocked as she crossed her arms. "Ya know somethin' Meyers, I's could care less bout what ya-"

"But technically ya still care just a little," Mush replied with a smirk with his eyes still shut.

"You'se been spendin' way too much time with Davey," Feister shot back. "Ya don't need ta be gettin' all smart now!"

"Ya know yer real cute when yer angry," Mush said as he looked at Feister. And before she could say anything else, he cut her off with one swift kiss that left her breathless. "Does that answer yer question?" Mush asked with a pleased look on his face.

"Shut up ya idiot," Feister mumbled as she turned her back to Mush and shoved him away. Truth was, she wasn't angry, (not by much anyways) she was mostly trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

* * *

A couple of hours later when the rain stopped, Feister was lacing up her boots, Mush got his button up shirt back on, and grabbed his cap. After blowing out the lamp they both walked out of the small boat house hand in hand. "This thing weighs a ton," Feister complained as they walked the quiet and empty streets of New York. "Seriously, how do other goils deal with this everyday."

"Most goils ain't newsies," Mush said with a smile.

"Most boys ain't mushy either." Feister smirked while looking up at him.

"Very funny," he replied with an eye roll. As they were walking back to The Lodging House the night air had that after rain smell, there were puddles everywhere, and the street lamps set off a soft glow onto the sidewalk. Though Feister would never say this out loud, the city looked pretty, and she wished that this night wouldn't end. Before long the two newsies came to the Lodge. Through the windows it was dark inside, which meant everyone was asleep, and while the door was locked, Kloppman had left a key hidden behind a few rocks in a corner next to the steps. Feister had hopped up onto the second step while Mush found the spare key. When he found the key Mush walked up to the front of the steps and looked deep into Feister's eyes with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the most amazin' date ever," Feister said with a smile. Mush's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Feister gently placed her hands on Mush's shoulders. Then, without even thinking twice, they both leaned in, and shared a kiss. Though Feister was a little shocked at first, those thoughts were washed away and she quickly melted into his arms. It was slow, soft, and sweet kiss that sent a tingling feeling throughout her body. When Feister felt like she couldn't breathe anymore she pulled back with a smile on her face. "Thanks again for tonight, Mush," Feister whispered while gently gliding her fingertips through his hair.

"Matthew," Mush admitted as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"What?" Feister asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's my real name," Mush replied shyly. "I know yers, so it's bout time ya know mine."

"Matthew," Feister thought out loud. "That's really-"

"Stupid," Mush cut off.

Feister pretended to think for a few moments before saying, "Yeah, it is really stupid."

"Glad you agreed. Sides I's like "Mush" better, wanna know why?" he asked with a smirk. Before Feister could answer he said, "Cause it's the name my best friend gave me." Feister just smiled as the found memory washed into her mind. It was still hard to believe that one little fight would lead to something bigger.

Soon enough, Mush and Feister headed back inside. After locking the door, and leaving the spare key on the front desk, the two lovebirds went up to the bunk room and saw that all the other boys were asleep. "So, will ya be ok by yourself for the night, or do ya want me ta stay with ya?" Mush asked. Though he knew Feister didn't get her nightmares as much as she used too, he still got worried that she would get a nightmare, and would start to bottle up again.

"I's think I'll be fine on my own," Feister replied with a smile. "An' I know if I get a nightmare, you'll be right there ta wake me up." Mush smiled as he brushed away her hair, and tucked it behind her ear before letting his fingers move to her cheek. "I'll see ya in the mornin'," Feister said quietly while looking into Mush's eyes.

"Sweet dreams Feisty," Mush replied before leaning in to kiss her. A few moments into the kiss they both heard a bunch of hoots and hollers. The two teens quickly broke apart, and at that moment, the lights were switched on. After their eyes adjusted to the light, Mush and Feister saw the rest of the newsies were wide awake.

"Yeah, Imma get ta bed now," Feister said. She was obviously embarrassed that the boys had heard everything she said. Well, that and she wanted to leave because not only was she tired, but before the boys could start teasing her. "Night Mush," Feister said before quickly kissing his cheek. Then, ever so quietly, she whispered in his ear, "I's had a lotta fun tonight. Love ya Mush brains." Feister then turned to the boys, who were all sitting up in their bunks with smirks. "Night, idiots."

"Night Feisty," They all coursed. When Feister went into her room and closed the door that's when the chaos happened. The other boys jump down from their bunks and went over to Mush and started asking questions about the date. "It was good," Mush replied casually while pushing past the sea of boys to get to his bunk.

"That's all ya got Mush brains?" Kid Blink asked in shock.

"Relax, yer makin' a big deal outta nothin'," Mush replied trying to play it cool as he got a change of clothes from the bag of his stuff that was hanging on the bedpost. But on the inside, he was smiling so wide that it was like his insides were going to burst. Going on a date with Feister was definitely better than getting a 25 cent haircut. Although, that is something Mush wants to do, but again, going out with Feister was better than that.

"Nothin'?!" everyone yelled at the exact same time, which made Mush jump a bit.

"You'se was more nervous than when Finch has ta go ta Brooklyn for the Fourth of July," Jojo exclaimed while ignoring Finch's offended look.

"An' not ta mention that this was no ordinary date," Romeo added. "This was with Feisty! As in the goil ya been in love with 'er since the moment ya met."

"Ain't it past yer bedtime?" Mush asked Romeo, who wasn't even _there_ when he came to the Lodge. The other boys making a big deal made sense to Mush since they were actually there. However, Romeo did not make sense in the slightest. Maybe it was just Romeo being himself when it comes to love.

"We's want ta know everything that happened," Elmer said changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"What's there ta tell?" Mush asked as he changed out of his wet shirt and into a dry one. "We's went ta the movies, a walk in the park, fore it started ta rain. Hid out in a boat house, an' that's bout it. Happy?" Mush replied. He kept it short and simple since one, it was late and his was tired, two, he didn't want the others butting in on his love life, (even though that would never happen) and three, ok, there wasn't really a third reason. The first two were enough.

Before anything else was said all the boys heard Feister yell, "Oh sweet freedom!"

"Think she took off the skirt?" Crutchie asked breaking the silence. Before anyone could answer they heard "I'm never puttin' that torture thing on again!"

"I'd say that's a yes," Mush replied with a laugh. Oddly enough he wasn't too surprised that Feister said those things when she took off the skirt. Heck, if he's really being honest, the skirt did look like it was torture, but he didn't say anything since well...he didn't want Feister to tell him, "I told you so", plus, she did look beautiful. It was something different' it was a good different.

Anyways, after things calmed down, and Mush got into some dry clothes, it was off to bed for the newsies of Lower Manhattan. After laying down in his bunk, Mush rested his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face as he remembered the little moments from that night. Seeing Feister in a skirt, getting to hear her laugh, see that smile. To just holding her in his arms, and that way they kissed. It was a dream come true. Looks like the strike did more than just stick it to old man Pulitzer. "I'm the king of New Yawk," Mush quietly said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Welp, this was fun, long, and one fluff filled chapter. On the topic of Mush's real name, it's one I came up with because in the fandom if you do your research you'll find out it's a somewhat torn topic that all comes down to preference between cannon and historically accurate. ****Any who, the awkwardness in the beginning before going into the pure cute fluff was a lot of fun, besides the newsies bombarding Mush with questions about the date, who's acting all casual. Lastly, as sad as it is (oddly enough) to say, the next chapter is the last. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Note

Chapter 13 The Note

The sun light spilled through the window as it always did in the morning. Feister's eyes fluttered opened to see the bright rays casting into her little bedroom. The small girl groaned and turned to the other side of the bed to get just a little more sleep before - "RISE AN' SHINE SLEEPIN' BEAUTY!" Race's voice rang through the air.

"SHUT UP AN' LEMME SLEEP IN FOR ONCE YA WALKIN' BLUEBERRY!" Feister shouted back as she pulled the covers over her head to drown out the noise.

"IF I'S SAID IT ONCE, I'S SAID IT A THOUSAND TIMES! GET OFF YER LAZY LITTLE BUM AN' GET A MOVIN'!" Race yelled back before walking away to wake up the other boys. Feister mentally slapped Race for waking her up a peaceful sleep (again), but, nevertheless the news girl rolled out of bed and starting getting ready for the day. Feister grabbed her torsos and put them on. The familiar feeling of having her legs separated by the two holes put Feister at ease. While it was nice feeling like an actual girl for once, she realized it was much better being a scrappy news girl than a proper young lady. Anyways, Feister pulled up her suspenders and adjusted them before throwing on her flannel shirt. She quickly braided her hair and slapped her cap on before tucking the two bundles of hair under it. Smiling to herself, Feister walked out of her room just in time to see the morning's chaos.

"This is what you get for runin' my dream!" Albert shouted as he ran around the room with none other than Race's cigar in hand. "Mornin' Feisty!" the redhead greeted as he ran past the younger girl.

"A leg of lamb dream ain't that deep ya tomato!" Race yelled back. "Heya sunshine! Glad ta see you'se decided ta show yer pretty face," Race said as he ran past Feister, who couldn't help but laugh. It was like that every morning. No matter what the boys were doing, whether they were walking past, chasing the other, or in the middle of a heated augment, the boys always said "morning" to Feister as they past her room.

"There's my favorite goil," an all too familiar voice chirped.

"Heya Mush brains," Feister replied as she turned to face Mush.

"So, how'd ya sleep?" Mush asked while leaning his shoulder on the door frame with a little smile on his face.

"On my back," Feister replied in a sweet voice and a smirk across before she walked over to the sink.

"Yer a tease Feister Johnson," Mush called as Feister walked off. Feister looked back and gave him the most innocent look as if to say, "who me? Never". Feister then laughed before grabbing a washcloth and some soap so she could wash up for the day.

"We's all knew ya got it real bad for little Feisty. So just give up while yer ahead," Kid Blink said as he walked past his (hopelessly in love) best friend.

"Whatever," Mush grumbled with an eye roll as he walked to the sink. When he got there Feister splashed him a bit while laughing as a playful look came into her eyes. "Yer lucky I love you," Mush said deadpanned. But secretly he was smiling to see Feister so happy, plus, a little water wasn't going to ruin his good mood. Last night had been amazing, Mush got to take Feister out on a date, and though it did rain, he wouldn't change anything if he could.

"I'm lucky?" Feister asked with that look on her face. "Yer lucky I haven't soaked yer sorry little butt yet. An' trust me. There has been many times when I coulda done that." though Feister had fun last night, she was still the tough news girl who ran her mouth. Plus, where was the fun in being a goody good?

"One day yer gonna ruin my reputation," Mush replied.

"Since when do ya have a reputation Meyers?" Feister asked while crossing her arms. She knew she had him there because he didn't say anything. "Whatsa matter?" she asked sweetly. "Cat got yer tongue?"

"Face it kid, ya walked right into that one," Jack said. The other boys started to snicker as Feister stood there looking at Mush with that fire in her eyes and a smirk across her face. "I hope yer happy," Mush grumbled.

"Very," Feister replied happily before quickly kissing his cheek, then ran off to the bunk room where Buttons and Sniper were playing keep away from Romeo.

"Ya know what's worse than gettin' called out by a goil? Jojo asked. When no one answered he said, "Gettin' called out by yer goilfriend." this made the other boys burst out into laughter, and Mush just rolled his eyes in annoyance. This definitely wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time the boys would teased him about Feister. Even with all the teasing and taunting, it wouldn't change the fact that Mush was finally able to make a move on Feister Johnson, the tough girl with walls stronger than bricks. And, amazingly, he was able to break down those walls and get to know the girl behind all feistiness.

When everyone had their laughs, and Romeo got his cap back, the newsies headed out for another day's work. As usual they got some breakfast from the nuns before heading to the Distribution Center, and waited for the gate to be unlocked. Some of the boys were playing catch with an old baseball, while others ran around, and the rest sat about and talked. The sun was shining brightly over the streets in Manhattan, it was a warm day, but the boys and Feister could tell that the summer heat was starting to fade away. So they were going to enjoy the warm weather while they still could.

"So, whaddya wanna do after sellin'?" Mush asked as he wrapped his arm around Feister. "We's can take a walk in the park, an' maybe get a little snack an' go ta our favorite tree."

"Sounds nice," Feister replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed as she took in the sweet little moment. Feister felt a soft kiss being pressed to her temple, as a smile spread across her face at the warm feeling that was swirling in her stomach. Her eyes fluttered opened as she started to lace her fingers with his. Her hands were a lot softer and smoother than Mush's were, and though Feister never understood why, she went with it.

"Two little lovebirds sitting' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes Mush with a-"

"Shut up!" Mush cut the other boys off before they could finish. Feister's face turned redder than a tomato. Not knowing what else to do, she punched Mush's arm and scooched away from embarrassment. Feister then started to wonder if she was going soft. Though, the more time she spent with Mush, the more she realized that it wasn't bad to show her softer side every now and then. But that was something she was going to keep to herself. The boys laughed before going back to what they were doing. "Can't get a moment alone," Mush mumbled under his breath.

"Never had in the past," Feister replied with a small shrug. "But that's never bothered us before," she said as she gently placed her hand on top of his. When Mush opened his mouth to say something Jack called everyone over to the square since the headline was about to be put up. Soon enough, the headline was written on the board in white chalk, and, the headline was actually good for once. The Delanceys came to unlock the gate, and of course, the usual taunting and smart remarks were made. "An' here I's was thinkin' that smell was the rottin' garbage," Feister teased with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't ya be smashin' yer face with lover boy's?" Oscar asked in annoyance.

Feister took one look at Mush and tried not to smile at his deep red cheeks. But, that does not mean she's letting the Delanceys make fun of him. After all, that's her job. Feister looked right at Oscar and shrugged as she said, "Eh, been there, done that. But what I's would really like ta do now is smash my fist with yer face, an' yer idiot brudda as well."

"Yer walkin' on thin ice!" Morris growled as he clenched his fists together. Which caused the newsies' blood to start pumping. If something was about to go down, there was no doubt they'd jump right in and help Feister before any damage was done.

"Ya could go ahead an' soak me. But, let's all be honest here, I's could take both of ya down with my eyes closed, an' do you'se really want word ta get out that you'se got yer sorry little bums beat by a tiny goil that's a lot younger than you'se?" a small pause. "Yeah, that's what I's thought," Feister said with a satisfied smile as the Delanceys walked away without another word.

"Our goil is back boys!" Race shouted while the other newsies were all smiles. Because it was in that moment they knew that Feister had finally healed. And with that, the newsies went inside, and lined up for their papers. Jokes were cracks at Weasel and at the Delanceys. After getting the papers, the newsies all headed off into separate directions to start another day carrying the banner. Mush and Feister walked to their selling spot hand in hand while talking about things, cracking jokes, and maybe a little teasing here and there. By the time they got to their selling spot the sun was shining brighter than ever, there were a few fluffy clouds in the sky, and there were some puddles from last night's rain storm. But all in all it was a nice day to be out and about in The Big Apple.

* * *

It was another night in the bunk room as the last of the newsies piled into the Lodging House for a good night's rest. Mush had just climbed into his bunk and grabbed his deck of cards that was hidden under the mattress. As usual he and Feister were going to play their nightly game of war, but at the moment she needed to use the little girl's room. So to pass the time, Mush took the deck of cards and shuffle it while he waited. Wanting to get a little comfy he laid down on the bed. But when he laid down on the pillow he heard what sounded like paper? Putting the cards back into the box Mush quickly sat up and slid a hand under his pillow and, sure enough he felt a folded piece of paper. He pulled out the white sheet and his name was on it. After a few moments He unfolded it and what he saw on the page was kind of a shock.

_There's somethin' bout the way the street looks when it's just rained, _

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the lodge, and you know I wanna ask you to dance, right there, In the middle of Central Park._

_We're walkin' down the road, I wonder if you know, I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now, but you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair, __absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I'm not usually this way but, you pull me in and I'm a little more brave,_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

With every word that was read his smile grew a little more. This was without a doubt written by a certain little news girl. Well...that and Mush would know this hand writing anywhere. Maybe Mush has finally rubbed off on Feister just a little bit. Even if she isn't usually the type of girl who gets all sappy and has a little trouble expressing her more vulnerable side. Either way, it was sweet knowing she took the time to write this just for him. A little smile spread across Mush's face as he read the little poem over and over again to the point it was engraved in his brain.

"Whatcha readin'?" a voice asked, which made Mush jump. He quickly hid the note behind his back as he looked up to see none other than a small and feisty news girl was sitting in front of him with a tiny smirk.

"Nothin'," Mush replied playing dumb while stuffing the note back under the pillow for safe keeping. He knew Feister well enough that she wouldn't walk to talk about it. Plus the fact one of the boys could over hear and have another reason to make fun of them being lovebirds, it wouldn't end well on all parts.

"Looks like somethin' ta me," Feister replied as her smirk grew. "What is it?" she asked in an innocently coy tone. Even though Feister knew exactly what was going on. She had hid the little note there that morning so nobody else would find it. And while it would be easier to just hand it to Mush, Feister knew she would probably be a nervous, blushing mess. Plus, one of the boys would most likely steal it, read it out loud, before teasing her. She'd get all embarrassed and then...well...it wouldn't end well.

"Just a note that says I'm the biggest idiot alive," Mush replied with a coy smile."It's ain't funny Blink!" he shouted, knowing if he did that, the other boys would be less tempted to try and sneak a peek at the note.

"What's I do now?" Kid Blink asked in a confused tone.

"No, seriously what is it?" Feister asked.

"Nothin'," Mush replied playing along.

"It better be nothin'," Feister spat while crossing her arms and glared right into Mush's eyes. "Cause if that's from anudda goil I's dunno who's more dead meat. You'se, or 'er," Feister said in the most serious tone she could. While on the inside she was trying to hold back her smile.

"Ya don't hafta worry bout nothin' cause yer the only goil for me Johnson," Mush said with a love sick smile. Even though they were just playing around, Mush knew there was some truth in what Feister said, yet, it was still cute how protective she got for those few seconds. "You'se can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but that's what I's love bout you'se." as he spoke, Mush saw Feister's eyes were both soft, and so done with his sappiness. When, in reality, _she's_ the one who started it with the note.

"You really are mushy, aren't ya," Feister replied while lightly punching Mush's shoulder. "But, I's love ya anyways," she added with a little smile.

"That's a relief," Mush said with a sigh. "I's wouldn't want my goilfriend hatin' me or nothin'." and with that being said, Feister went in for a hug. It wasn't all that shocking to Mush since Feister's always hugging him in moments like this. He smiled while wrapping his arms around her. Mush removed Feister's cap from her head, causing her messy braids to come tumbling down as he kissed the top of her head. Feister didn't mind this of course and only pulled herself closer as she listened to the familiar sound of his soothing heart beat. Feister felt so safe at that moment, and her heart was content as can be.

Now, Feister has been called a lot of things, but never "girlfriend". It a little odd, but she wasn't going to complain. Her smiled grew the more she thought about it, and she couldn't help but let out the smallest giggle at the thought of no longer being in the friend zone. Mush glanced down and saw the corner of Feister's little smile. And when she looked back up at him, a light pink color dusted her cheeks. "I's love ya," Mush whispered tenderly.

"I love ya too," Feister replied quietly before leaning up and pressed a small kiss to his lips. When she pulled back she laid her head on his heart and let out a soft sigh. It was in that moment Feister realized that after all the craziness she's been through that, she was finally his. His girl.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Wow, I can't believe this story is already over! Last time I checked I questioning everything that was happening. But I gotta say that this story has grown on me a bit, ****even if hurt/comfort isn't what I'm best at, I still enjoyed watching these characters grow and hearing you're thoughts on it.** **It makes me really happy to know you've enjoyed I'm Fine. Not to worry though, this is not the end of Feister's story, there's still more to come. But for the meantime ****I've got a little something planned for October, so keep a look out. ****The little poem thing is the song**** Fearless by Taylor Swift, all rights go to her for the song. If you were wondering, yes, I had to change a few words to fit into the story, (as I always do). ****Last of all, big thanks t****hank you to everyone who read and reviewed this fic! And o****nce again, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of I'm Fine, thanks a bunch for reading! and I'll see you all again soon.**

**Disneyfan10**


End file.
